


Путь человека

by daana, Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Путь человека - по-настоящему уродливый путь. Поэтому это наиболее опасный навык".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь человека

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: daana  
> Предупреждения: AU, вольное обращение с матчастью, ООС, графичное несексуальное насилие, местами флафф

**Глава 1.**

Хибари Кёя не любил людей и не любил покидать Намимори, но не мог отказать матери. Когда она позвонила и попросила его посетить праздничный приём по поводу очередной политической победы отца, Хибари вынул из шкафа костюм, причесался, дождался машину - и целый вечер изображал хорошего сына. За это время он успел пять раз улыбнуться, из них два раза искренне, семь раз разозлиться и выпить два глотка шампанского за здоровье родителей. Когда гости начали расходиться, он сообщил, что возвращается в Намимори, и вызвал машину.  
Увидев тропинку, ведущую к храму Намимори, Хибари велел водителю остановиться. Тот попытался возражать и сообщил, что ему было приказано доставить Кёю домой.  
\- Я выйду здесь, - холодно сказал Кёя.  
Машина остановилась.  
\- Но что я скажу вашим родителям? - в тихом отчаянии спросил водитель.  
\- Что отвезли меня в Намимори, - ответил Хибари и хлопнул дверцей.  
Свернув с шоссе, он поднялся на холм, полюбовался спокойным ночным городом, отправился домой и лёг спать.

Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как он оказался на залитой солнечным светом школьной крыше. Спиной к нему у самого ограждения стоял человек в школьной форме Кокуё.  
\- Рокудо Мукуро, - сказал Хибари. Тонфы сами прыгнули ему в руки.  
Мукуро обернулся.  
\- Как мило было с твоей стороны пригласить меня в свой сон, Хибари Кёя, - он сладко улыбнулся, жмурясь на солнце.  
\- Тебя не должно здесь быть, - Хибари атаковал.  
Мукуро отступал и едва успевал отбивать удары Хибари трезубцем.  
\- Тебя совсем не интересует, почему мы здесь оказались? - спросил он, отскочив достаточно далеко.  
\- Нет, - сказал Хибари, одним прыжком сокращая дистанцию до нулевой. Ударил - сначала в живот, а потом, когда Мукуро резко выдохнул, по затылку. Мукуро упал лицом вниз.  
\- Слишком просто, - Хибари разочарованно смотрел на труп Мукуро, жалея, что видит его не наяву. Мукуро вздрогнул и пошевелился. Опёрся на ладони и гибко развернулся, садясь. Посмотрел на Хибари снизу вверх и рассмеялся.  
\- Ты так забавно сейчас выглядишь, Кёя. Доволен, что смог убить меня хотя бы во сне?  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - Хибари нахмурился и снова сжал тонфы.  
\- Развлекаюсь, - Мукуро продолжал улыбаться. - В тюрьме, знаешь ли, довольно скучно.  
\- Как тебе удалось проникнуть в мой сон?  
\- Не знаю, - Мукуро пожал плечами. - Может быть, вечером ты думал о том, как прекрасно было бы меня убить?  
\- Нет, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Значит, ты сделал что-то ещё, - Мукуро вскочил на ноги. - Продолжим?  
Школа исчезла, Мукуро и Хибари оказались в саду. Лепестки сакуры облетали с деревьев, мельтешили перед глазами и цеплялись за волосы Мукуро.  
\- Тебе это не поможет, - сказал Хибари и атаковал.  
В руках у Мукуро появился исчезнувший было трезубец, он снова засмеялся, встречая атаку Хибари.

\- Если ещё раз позовёшь меня в свой сон, я покажу тебе всё, на что способен, - пообещал Мукуро, когда Хибари обернулся, услышав гимн Намимори.  
Хибари рассеянно кивнул - и проснулся. Птичка пела в реальности, а Мукуро остался во сне.

***

В школе было на удивление тихо. Даже самые отъявленные нарушители дисциплины вели себя примерно. Хибари убедился в том, что всё идёт, как надо, устроился на крыше и задремал, убаюканный тёплым осенним солнцем.  
\- Как мило было с твоей стороны лечь спать под открытым небом, - негромко сказал Мукуро. - Я чувствую ветер и солнечные лучи. Сегодня в Намимори ясно, да?  
\- Опять ты, - Хибари попытался материализовать себя во сне, но у него не получилось. - Пошёл вон.  
\- Пожалуйста, Кёя, - умоляюще шепнул Мукуро и тут же коротко рассмеялся. - Дай мне побыть здесь. Я ведь тоже нематериален и не могу ничего сделать.  
\- Почему ты прицепился именно ко мне? - раздражённо спросил Хибари.  
\- Может быть, это ты ко мне прицепился? - Мукуро снова рассмеялся.  
Хибари не стал продолжать разговор. Он чувствовал присутствие Мукуро, но тот ничего не говорил, а избить его было нельзя. Очередной звонок сорвал с Кёи зыбкую дневную дремоту - и Мукуро тут же исчез.  
Хибари подумал, что если он не сможет избавиться от присутствия иллюзиониста в своих снах, он будет убивать его каждый раз.

Ночью, однако, Мукуро не стал его беспокоить, а на следующий день к Хибари подошёл Гокудера Хаято, принял вызывающую позу и сказал:  
\- Завтра начнётся испытание будущих Хранителей Одиннадцатого босса Вонголы!  
\- Меня это не касается, - ответил Хибари.  
\- Реборн сказал, что я должен тебя позвать, - Гокудера поморщился, выражая своё отношение к этому заданию.  
\- Тот малыш, - Хибари прищурился.  
\- Завтра после занятий, в лесу за храмом Намимори, - понизив голос, сообщил Гокудера. - Ты придёшь?  
Теперь была очередь Хибари морщиться, что он и сделал.  
Под лесом находилась тайная база Вонголы, место для дурацких развлечений травоядного стада, возглавляемого Савадой Цунаёси, а в лесу за храмом - один из входов в неё. Хибари не собирался игнорировать приглашение интересного малыша, но предстоящее столпотворение раздражало его заранее. Захотелось немедленно кого-нибудь избить, но повода не было: Гокудера убрался, выполнив свою задачу, в школе опять никто не шумел и не толпился.

Хибари оставался в дурном настроении до самого вечера и почти обрадовался, когда, заснув, встретился с Мукуро - на этот раз перед храмом.  
\- Какое прекрасное место! - сказал иллюзионист. - Мы же не станем драться прямо здесь?  
\- Почему? - спросил Хибари и атаковал, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Мукуро уклонился, ударил Хибари древком трезубца по ногам и чуть не уколол, но Хибари отбил трезубец тонфой. Мукуро отскочил, бросив в лицо Хибари пригоршню иллюзорных лепестков сакуры.  
\- Не сработает, - напомнил Хибари и снова бросился на него.  
\- Ты не думаешь, что мне может просто нравиться сакура? - Мукуро рассмеялся и принял удар тонфы на жёсткий блок.  
Они дрались, пока Хибари не проснулся - и никто не одержал убедительной победы. Хибари знал, что Мукуро не умрёт в реальности, сколько бы раз ни умирал во сне, а сам иллюзионист, похоже, развлекался.

***

Следующим вечером Хибари явился на условленное место и встал в тени, наблюдая за иллюзией, скрывавшей вход на базу.  
\- Привет, я тебя вижу, - сказали у него за спиной.  
Хибари развернулся, сжимая тонфы.  
\- Эй, с тобой всё-таки принц разговаривает, - неприлично лохматый подросток в короне отскочил в сторону. - Будь немного повежливее.  
\- С чего вдруг? - поинтересовался Хибари.  
\- А мне докладывали, что ты профессионал, - назвавшийся принцем недовольно выпятил нижнюю губу.  
\- Не зли его, - проворчал, появляясь из ниоткуда, малыш с лягушкой на голове. - Босс хочет испытать его лично.  
\- Вот как, - сказал подросток и противно захихикал. - Ты Хибари Кёя, будущий Хранитель Облака Вонголы. Я - принц Бельфегор, Хранитель Урагана, а это - Маммон.  
Хибари испытывал противоречивые чувства, глядя на малыша с лягушкой. С одной стороны, тот был иллюзионистом. С другой - он был таким же занятным, как тот, которого Хибари постоянно видел с Савадой Цунаёси.  
\- Я Хранитель Тумана Вонголы, - проворчал малыш, и Хибари понял, что он всегда так разговаривает. - Все ждут, пойдёмте.  
Хибари убрал оружие, Бельфегор взял малыша на руки и направился к входу.  
\- Не злись так сильно, а то сломаешь мою иллюзию, - попросил малыш.  
Хибари промолчал.  
\- Ты чем-то похож на нашего босса, - сказал Бельфегор и захихикал.  
Они спустились в коридор по витой лестнице, прошли через защитную зону - у каждой двери Бельфегор прикладывал ладонь к сенсорной панели.  
\- Если окажешься достойным, тебя внесут в базу данных, и сможешь приходить сюда, когда пожелаешь, - сообщил Бельфегор.  
\- Как будто мне это нужно, - фыркнул Хибари.  
Бельфегор, видимо, решил не раздражать его ещё сильнее, и молча пошёл впереди, показывая дорогу. Хибари размышлял о том, сколько ловушек скрывается в укреплённых стенах базы - и что находится за дверьми, мимо которых они проходили.  
Наконец, Бельфегор остановился, малыш соскочил на пол и приложил ладонь к стене. На уровне его плеча появилась крохотная клавиатура. Хибари не успел увидеть код, который ввёл малыш. Потом часть стены отъехала в сторону, открывая вход в лифт.  
\- Не боишься замкнутых пространств? - поинтересовался Бельфегор и снова взял малыша на руки.  
\- Нет, - сказал Хибари.  
Бельфегор нажал на кнопку с надписью "-2", лифт ухнул вниз и почти сразу затормозил. Короткий коридор заканчивался дверью, которая вела в огромный зал. У дальней стены прямо напротив входа стояло кресло, в котором сидел человек. Рядом с ним стояли ещё трое взрослых и один ребёнок с большой головой. Присмотревшись, Хибари понял, что это не ребёнок, а такой же малыш, и это не огромная голова, а мотоциклетный шлем.  
\- Будущий Хранитель Облака Вонголы прибыл! - насмешливо объявил Бельфегор и отступил в сторону.  
\- Хибари Кёя, - сипло сказал человек в кресле.  
\- А ты кто такой? - поинтересовался Хибари.  
\- Занзас, Десятый Вонгола, - ответил вместо него другой, высокий и мрачный.  
\- Пирсинг нарушает дисциплину, - Хибари сделал шаг вперёд.  
\- Ты мой противник, а не Леви! - малыш подпрыгнул и выскочил вперёд, становясь между Хибари и стадом, столпившимся вокруг Занзаса.  
Кёя улыбнулся.  
\- Ты хочешь сражаться со мной?  
\- Не сражаться, а соревноваться! - воскликнул малыш. - Если покажешь, что достоин, станешь Хранителем Облака.  
\- Мне это не нужно, - Хибари нахмурился.  
\- Где же Реборн? - проворчал малыш с лягушкой на голове. - Босс, может быть, вы объясните этому мальчишке, что происходит? - он слегка повысил голос.  
\- Пожалуй, объясню, - Занзас поднялся из кресла и оказался очень высоким, почти таким же, как мрачный тип с пирсингом. Он перешагнул через малыша в шлеме и пошёл прямо к Хибари. Тот сжал кулаки и двинулся навстречу. Они должны были встретиться ровно в середине зала - и Занзас остановился, дожидаясь Хибари.  
\- Странно видеть в этом захолустье достойного бойца, - Занзас ухмыльнулся, разглядывая Кёю, и протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
Хибари фыркнул. Занзас сжал кулак и ударил, целясь Кёе в лицо. Тот ждал удара, и поэтому легко уклонился.  
\- Хочешь подраться, ничего не объясняя? - Хибари улыбнулся.  
\- Объясню в процессе, - Занзас качнулся в сторону и повернулся, поднимая ногу. Он не слишком спешил - и только поэтому Хибари удалось уйти от удара в бок. Кёя выхватил тонфы и начал защищаться. Занзас нападал без азарта, неторопливо нащупывая брешь в обороне Хибари. Тот уходил от атак, блокировал - и не давал сдачи, чтобы не показать себя раньше времени. С Занзасом было приятно драться, даже в шутку - он намного превосходил всех предыдущих противников Хибари. Кроме Мукуро - но сравнивать человека, наделённого даром иллюзиониста, со всеми прочими, было бы некорректно.

За спиной зашумели. Хибари не стал оборачиваться, чтобы не пропустить удар, а Занзас перевёл взгляд на дверь. Хибари ударил снизу вверх, целясь в подбородок. Занзас, не глядя, подставил руки и оттолкнул его с такой силой, что Хибари проехался по гладкому полу.  
\- Опять дерёшься? - весело поинтересовался малыш, которого Кёя раньше видел с Савадой. Хибари всё-таки обернулся.  
\- Занзас! - Савада широко улыбался.  
Малыш спрыгнул с его плеча и подошёл к Хибари.  
\- Они тебе что-нибудь объяснили? - деловито спросил он.  
\- Я не успел, - бросил Занзас и направился к Саваде и остальному стаду.  
\- Пока они будут здороваться, я введу тебя в курс дела, - быстро сказал малыш.  
Хибари присел на корточки рядом с ним.  
\- Я сообщил Занзасу о том, как вы сражались с Рокудо Мукуро.  
Хибари нахмурился.  
\- Он сказал, что проверит всех, кого я рекомендовал ему как будущих Хранителей Одиннадцатого босса Вонголы.  
\- Почему я должен в этом участвовать? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я был тебе обязан, - напомнил малыш, спрятав глаза под шляпой. - Если победишь, я окажу тебе любую услугу, на которую способен.  
\- Каковы правила?  
\- Чтобы доказать свою пригодность, как Хранителя, ты должен сразиться со Скаллом. Это тот нервный парень в дурацком шлеме.  
\- Ещё один малыш, - кивнул Хибари.  
\- Учти, его очень непросто победить. Бельфегор проболтался, что в этот раз Скалл притащил с собой что-то поистине ужасное.  
Хибари пожал плечами.  
\- Почему я должен доказывать свою пригодность?  
\- Это другой вопрос, - малыш хитро улыбнулся. - Потом ты сразишься с моим учеником, и если он победит тебя, ты станешь Хранителем Облака.  
\- Это травоядное? - Хибари покосился на Саваду Цунаёси.  
\- Нет, - малыш на мгновение плотно сжал губы. - Обучение Цуны ещё не завершено. Ты будешь сражаться с Занзасом.  
Хибари почти физически почувствовал, как злой радостный азарт прокатывается по его телу, в кожу вонзаются сотни крохотных ледяных игл, а губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке.  
\- Вижу, ты заинтересован, - удовлетворённо заметил малыш.

В тот день никто не дрался. Травоядные Савады и обезьяны Занзаса были слишком рады видеть друг друга. Хибари узнал, что его бой со Скаллом через неделю, и вышел из зала.  
\- Подожди, - окликнул его малыш с лягушкой на голове.  
Хибари обернулся с доброжелательной улыбкой.  
\- Реборн сказал, что ты ненавидишь иллюзии и заплатишь, если я научу тебя разрушать их.  
\- Я подумаю, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Я сдержу свою жадность, - малыш назвал сумму и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Сколько времени это займёт?  
Малыш пожал плечами.  
\- Зависит от твоего таланта и упорства. Приступим после того, как испытания Хранителей закончатся.  
\- Я заплачу не раньше, чем ты меня научишь, - сказал Хибари.  
Малыш снова вздохнул.  
\- Пойдём, я выведу тебя наружу.  
\- Понести тебя? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Только если я не буду ничего за это должен.  
\- Не будешь, - Хибари осторожно взял малыша на руки. Тот засопел, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Когда они проходили сквозь иллюзию, прикрывающую вход на базу, Хибари снова разозлился.  
\- Если разрушишь это прикрытие, я превращу твою жизнь в ад, - пообещал малыш.  
Хибари хмыкнул и поставил его на землю.  
\- Увидимся, - сказал малыш.  
Хибари улыбнулся и кивнул ему.

***

Ночью Хибари приснился подвал в Кокуё-лэнде. Он стоял на коленях перед Мукуро, а лепестки сакуры падали на пол и ему на плечи.  
\- Плохой сон, Кёя? - с фальшивым участием спросил Мукуро.  
Хибари схватил его за ногу и дёрнул на себя. Мукуро послушно упал. Подставил руки, когда Хибари попытался вцепиться ему в горло. Он не улыбался и только защищался, глядя на Хибари в упор широко раскрытыми глазами. Они прокатились по полу и упали в какую-то яму. Там было ещё темнее, чем в подвале, и не было лепестков сакуры. В самом низу обнаружилась вода, много солёной воды. Хибари пришлось отпустить Мукуро, чтобы не пойти ко дну. Тот неловко ударил руками по поверхности, бледное лицо исказила гримаса - и Мукуро начал тонуть.  
\- Я же хотел избить тебя, - Хибари считал, что думает это, но слова прозвучали вслух. Он вдохнул поглубже и нырнул за Мукуро. Тот сложил руки, поджал ноги и закрыл глаза, словно спящий. Хибари взял его за шиворот, вытащил на поверхность, лёг на спину, крепко обхватил Мукуро, повернув его спиной к себе, и поплыл, изо всех сил перебирая ногами.  
\- Придумай берег, - шепнул Мукуро.  
Хибари придумал. Они упали на пустынный песчаный пляж, залитый ярким солнцем.  
\- Свет, - Мукуро улыбнулся.  
\- Я собирался с тобой подраться, - Хибари оттолкнул Мукуро и встал.  
\- Я всецело к твоим услугам, - Мукуро поднялся на ноги, слегка поклонился, а потом сделал резкий выпад, целясь трезубцем в живот Хибари. Кёя отскочил, сделал вид, что оступился - и бросил в лицо Мукуро горсть песка. Пока тот мотал головой и отступал, Хибари придумал себе тонфы, и началась настоящая драка.  
В конце концов Хибари удалось выбить трезубец из рук Мукуро. Сам Мукуро уже тяжело дышал, кровь заливала правую половину его лица.  
\- Признай себя побеждённым, - потребовал Хибари.  
\- Что я должен сделать, Кёя? Встать перед тобой на колени? - Мукуро рассмеялся.  
\- Меня это устроит, - Хибари усмехнулся и боковым ударом сломал Мукуро ногу. После этого тому оставалось только упасть.  
\- Ты восхитительно жесток, друг мой, - Мукуро усмехнулся в ответ.  
\- Я тебе не друг, - Хибари пнул его по губам, горя желанием забить слова Мукуро обратно ему в глотку.  
Мукуро сплюнул выбитые зубы и кровь и снова рассмеялся.  
\- Кёя, тебе нравится это делать? - он поднял окровавленное лицо к Хибари и криво улыбнулся. - Хочется убить меня на самом деле?  
\- Это же сон, - сказал Хибари. - Тут нельзя устать. Встань и дерись дальше.  
\- Я думал, ты хочешь увидеть меня побеждённым, - Мукуро провёл рукой по лицу, убирая кровь.  
\- Хочу. Наяву, - сказал Хибари.  
\- У тебя будет много времени для подготовки, - Мукуро криво улыбнулся.  
Хибари проснулся в плохом настроении.

Настроение не улучшилось, когда он почувствовал иллюзию в школе. Малыш с лягушкой и Бельфегор, прикинувшись братом и сестрой, устроились в класс Савады.  
\- Что это за представление? - спросил Хибари, подкараулив их в переулке за школой после занятий.  
\- А я говорил, что нужно его предупредить, - проворчал малыш.  
\- Мы просто присматриваем за мелкими, - Бельфегор захихикал. - Классная у вас школа.  
\- Если будете нарушать дисциплину...  
\- Ты попытаешься забить нас до смерти! - обрадовался Бельфегор. - Если хочешь просто подраться, без всяких правил, приходи на базу после того, как я разберусь с динамитным мальчиком.  
\- Как я узнаю?  
\- Гокудера Хаято вряд ли будет в состоянии посетить занятия на следующий день после драки, - сказал малыш.  
\- Вот как, - сказал Хибари. - Ты мешаешь ученикам Намимори ходить на уроки.  
\- Да нужны ему эти уроки, - Бельфегор пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  
Хибари выхватил тонфы.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал малыш.  
\- Приходи на базу, - Бельфегор подхватил его на руки. - Босс запретил нам драться в городе.  
\- Значит, я тебя изобью, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Не сможешь, - Бельфегор подпрыгнул, оттолкнулся от стены и приземлился уже за спиной у Хибари. Тот мгновенно развернулся, но Бельфегор удрал, скрытый от прохожих иллюзией малыша.  
Хибари поморщился и вернулся в школу, чтобы посидеть на крыше. Он задремал, но Мукуро не явился.

Однако ночью, стоило Хибари заснуть, он услышал смешок Мукуро. Вокруг было темно и душно. Хибари обернулся, но ничего не увидел.  
\- Что же ты не придумал ничего интересного? - спросил Мукуро.  
\- Это же ты иллюзионист, - Хибари пожал плечами.  
\- Но сон твой, Кёя. Ты здесь хозяин.  
Хибари захотел, чтобы стало светло - и они оказались на крыше школы.  
\- Твоё любимое место? - Мукуро, стоявший к нему спиной, покосился через плечо. - Прекрасный вид на Намимори.  
\- Ты собираешься драться? - Хибари захотел, чтобы у него появились тонфы, а у Мукуро - трезубец. Иллюзионист развернулся и атаковал без предупреждения.  
\- Раз ты так просишь, - сказал он.  
\- Я не прошу, - Хибари принял удар трезубца на левую тонфу, а правой ударил Мукуро в скулу.  
\- А жаль, - Мукуро отшатнулся, разрывая дистанцию. - Я хотел бы посмотреть, как ты будешь умолять.  
\- Никогда, - сказал Хибари и скользнул вперёд, пригнувшись.  
Мукуро поднял трезубец, чтобы нанести удар ему в голову, но не успел. Металл лязгнул о металл, Хибари сбросил трезубец и ударил Мукуро в живот. Мукуро резко выдохнул, закашлялся и исчез, скрытый иллюзией.  
\- Бесишь, - сказал Хибари и снова ударил в то же место.  
Он не видел Мукуро, но точно знал, где тот находится, и мог атаковать. Трезубца Хибари тоже не видел, но чувствовал его движение и легко уклонялся от острия. Древко два раза ощутимо прошлось по его ногам, но во сне боль была слабее, чем наяву, и Хибари легко забывал о ней, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы достать Мукуро. Тот снова закрыл небо цветами сакуры, даже не пытаясь создавать иллюзии самих деревьев. Наконец Хибари повезло - удар тонфы пришёлся Мукуро в висок, он пролетел два метра и упал набок.  
\- Жалко выглядишь, - соврал Хибари. На самом деле он думал, что Мукуро идёт поражение.  
\- Зато ты просто блистателен, Кёя, - Мукуро поднялся на ноги, отряхнул невидимую пыль и атаковал.  
В этот раз он не стал исчезать, а создал десяток своих иллюзорных копий и спрятал в них ядовитых змей. Пока Хибари возился с этими тварями, Мукуро ударил его трезубцем в спину. Кёя умер и проснулся.

***

Три дня наяву не происходило ничего интересного. Бельфегор и малыш-иллюзионист изображали обычных учеников и шарахались от Хибари. Стадо Савады ходило с загадочным видом и не давало никаких поводов избить себя.  
Мукуро не появлялся, и Хибари почти заскучал.  
Перед тем, как уснуть, он отчётливо представил себе Мукуро, подумал, как сильно хочет его убить - и оказался на пляже. Мукуро сидел на песке, щурясь от яркого солнечного света.  
\- Ты звал меня, Хибари Кёя, - он поднялся на ноги.  
\- Я хочу забить тебя до смерти, - напомнил Хибари, материализуя тонфы.  
\- Тебе самому-то не надоело это повторять? - Мукуро взял из воздуха трезубец и стал вращать его, создавая подобие щита.  
\- Нет.  
Мукуро усмехнулся.  
\- Ты так настойчив, Кёя. Раз уж тебя интересуют только сражения, я попробую получить от них настоящее удовольствие. Сегодня я отправлю тебя в ад по первому из известных мне путей.  
\- Попробуй, - сказал Хибари.  
Вокруг метнулись в небо лавовые фонтаны.  
\- Слишком просто, - Хибари шагнул сквозь огонь, но Мукуро спрятался от него, скрылся в коконе с цветами лотоса - и разрушить эту иллюзию оказалось невозможно. Осознав это, Хибари просто избил кокон, хотя стебли отделялись от него, пытались хлестнуть, захватить, связать. Хибари подставлял тонфы, уходил в сторону, заставляя стебли соскользнуть - и снова атаковал.  
\- Это реальная иллюзия, - пояснил Мукуро со смешком. - Ты можешь делать что угодно, но не сможешь достать меня.  
\- Посмотрим, - сказал Хибари. Негромко лязгнул металл, на тонфах выступили лезвия.  
\- Красиво, - с удовольствием признал Мукуро.  
Он не стал дожидаться, пока Хибари разрушит его кокон, а бросил все стебли в атаку, одновременно отступая. Хибари взмахнул руками и перерубил стебли.  
\- И где дорога в ад, которую ты хотел мне показать? - спросил он.  
\- Смотри, - сказал Мукуро и рассмеялся.  
Пляж исчез. Вокруг была лава и длинные языки пламени тянулись к Хибари и Мукуро.  
\- Готов пройти по этой дороге? - спросил иллюзионист. Его правый глаз был ярче, чем всё вокруг.  
\- Это иллюзия, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Нет, - Мукуро невесело улыбнулся. - Это наш сон, Хибари Кёя. Тебе повезёт, если ты проснёшься раньше, чем мы достигнем цели.  
\- Веди, - сказал Хибари и увернулся от особенно наглого языка пламени.  
Они шли сквозь огонь, который обжигал до смерти, но не убивал. Хибари задыхался от запаха жжёного белка, смотрел на свои обгорелые руки, чувствовал, как закипают глаза, когда он не успевал уклониться - но не умирал. Потом они шли сквозь джунгли с ожившими лианами и хищными цветами. Хибари видел, как шершавые стебли сдирают кожу с его ног, давился ядовитым соком, когда цветы падали ему на лицо, стискивал зубы, когда лепестки приклеивались к коже. Мукуро явно чувствовал всё то же самое - и хохотал, как безумный. Джунгли потонули в пламени, пламя потонуло в джунглях. Липкий синий туман потёк из цветов, заменил собой воздух, лишил возможности дышать.  
Когда ад открыл перед ним свои врата, Хибари потерял сознание - и проснулся.  
Он был настолько измотан, что даже допустил мысль о том, чтобы не ходить в школу - но всё же пошёл. Отдохнуть можно было и на крыше.

Гокудера Хаято не явился на занятия, но у Хибари не было никакого желания видеть Бельфегора.  
Ночью к нему опять пришёл Мукуро. Они снова были на крыше школы - и снова там было солнечно.  
\- Повторим? - спросил он.  
\- Зачем ты показал мне дорогу в ад? - спросил Хибари.  
Мукуро пожал плечами и рассмеялся.  
\- Потому что мне скучно? - предположил он.  
Хибари отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Потому что я хотел поделиться с тобой тем, что знаю? - Мукуро улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, - сказал Хибари. - Скажи правду.  
\- Правда заключается в том, что твои сны интереснее моей реальности, - Мукуро повернулся к Хибари спиной. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты перестал звать меня.  
\- Это не всё, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Не всё, - хохолок на макушке Мукуро качнулся. - Ты никогда не задумывался о том, почему у тебя такие яркие сны и ты можешь так легко управлять ими?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты чувствуешь иллюзии, хоть они тебя и бесят. И, напрягшись, можешь даже разрушить их, если это не реальные иллюзии.  
\- Перестань говорить загадками, - потребовал Хибари.  
\- Кёя, Кёя, - Мукуро вздохнул и обернулся к Хибари. - В тебе есть кое-что, свойственное только иллюзионистам. Пламя Тумана, если ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю.  
\- Отвратительно, - сказал Хибари.  
Мукуро рассмеялся. Хибари атаковал, но Мукуро отскочил и ударил острием трезубца в крышу. Она раскололась под ними, и они снова оказались на дороге в ад.  
\- Реальные иллюзии отличаются от обычных тем, что их сила не зависит от веры смотрящего, - сказал Мукуро, сгорая заживо. - Здесь, во сне, даже ты можешь создать реальную иллюзию.  
\- Мне надоело тебя слушать, - сказал Хибари.  
Он вернул их на крышу школы, но сам не понял, как - и Мукуро догадался об этом.  
\- Чтобы создать иллюзию, нужно очень хотеть этого - и хорошо знать оригинал. Попробуй наяву, когда проснёшься, - сказал он.  
\- Я не стану этим заниматься, - ответил Хибари и проснулся.  
На улице шёл дождь.

Занятий в школе не было, но Хибари решил, что слишком давно не заходил в штаб-квартиру Дисциплинарного комитета. Кусакабе Тецуя ждал его там, жуя неизменную травинку. При виде Хибари он вскочил с дивана и вытянулся, вытянув руки по швам.  
\- В последнее время никаких нарушений дисциплины замечено не было! - объявил он.  
Хибари вяло кивнул и нахмурился.  
\- И ни одной драки?  
\- На территории школы - ни одной.  
Дождь навевал скуку, поэтому к вечеру Хибари всё же решил наведаться на базу травоядных.

Постояв несколько минут перед иллюзией, скрывавшей вход, он прошёл сквозь неё и задержался только перед стальной дверью.  
\- Я тебя вижу, - сказал из динамика Бельфегор и захихикал. - Пришёл со мной подраться?  
\- Да, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Сейчас впущу.  
Стальная пластина бесшумно ушла в стену, за ней ещё одна и ещё. Всего их было семь.  
\- Хибари! - Савада Цунаёси застыл в коридоре.  
\- С дороги, - посоветовал ему Кёя.  
\- Давай я лучше тебя провожу, - сказал Савада. На своей территории даже травоядное могло вести себя нагло.  
Кёя вспомнил о сенсорных панелях и, скривившись, кивнул.

Бельфегор уже ждал его в большом зале внизу.  
\- Скучноватая площадка, но весёлые ещё не достроили, - как будто извиняясь, сказал он.  
\- Мне безразлично, где тебя избивать, - ответил Хибари. - Прежде чем я начну, скажи мне, что вы сделали с учениками средней школы Намимори.  
\- Ничего страшного, - Бельфегор криво улыбнулся. - У Гокудеры сотрясение и вывихи, если не считать ссадин, а Ямамото отделался сломанной ногой.  
\- Травоядные, - с сожалением сказал Хибари.  
\- Совершенно с тобой согласен. Приступим? - Бельфегор сунул руки в карманы, а потом продемонстрировал Хибари два широких веера ножей.  
Кёя прыгнул ещё до того, как Бельфегор отправил их в полёт, но не смог достать противника с первой попытки. Тот был быстр, гибок и хитёр. Он изо всех сил старался держать дистанцию - и, как оказалось, использовал не только ножи. Несколько мелких царапин, которые Хибари получил до того, как заметил нити, не принесли заметного ущерба, но увеличили раздражение. Бельфегор улыбался всё время драки - и Хибари пообещал себе, что он сотрёт эту ухмылку с его лица. И собьёт корону, если она не слетит сама.  
Ему удалось поймать Бельфегора за его собственные струны, прикреплённые к ножам, намотав их на тонфу - и дёрнуть достаточно сильно, чтобы Бельфегор на мгновение потерял равновесие. После этого Хибари сократил дистанцию и не давал Бельфегору сбежать, вынуждая сражаться в близком контакте. Бельфегор практически не мог защищаться - ножи были слишком малы, чтобы ими можно было блокировать действительно сильные удары - поэтому мельтешил и уклонялся, скрывая истинные намерения за незаконченными движениями и фальшивыми атаками. Хибари представил его как качающийся язык пламени - и угадал следующий шаг. Вместо того, чтобы встретить нож тонфой, Хибари позволил ему разрезать рубашку и кожу, а сам наступил Бельфегору на ногу и ударил его в лицо. Бельфегор уронил нож и схватился за разбитый нос, заваливаясь назад. Хибари ещё щёлкнул по короне, чтобы она слетела с его головы, а потом развернулся и пошёл к выходу. Уже когда он был у самой двери, за его спиной раздалось безумное хихиканье.  
\- Королевская кровь пролилась! - с болезненным наслаждением объявил Бельфегор.  
Хибари обернулся. Бельфегор смотрел на испачканные в крови руки и смеялся. Дверь открылась, и Занзас сказал:  
\- Идиоты.  
\- Я предупреждал, что этим кончится, - пробубнил малыш с лягушкой, сидя у него на плече. - Хибари Кёя, тебе сейчас лучше уйти.  
\- Он не может уйти, - Бельфегор протянул руки в сторону Хибари и пошёл к нему, шатаясь, как пьяный. - Он пролил королевскую кровь!  
\- Тебе мало? - Хибари поднял брови.  
\- Пошёл вон, - сказал Занзас, и Хибари сам не успел понять, как оказался за дверью. От зала исходила тошнотворная аура иллюзий. Хибари скривился, зло ударил по закрытой двери и ушёл.

Ночь прошла без снов, а днём не произошло ничего интересного.  
Вечером накануне драки с малышом Хибари мысленно позвал Мукуро перед сном. Тот явился, и они продолжили свой путь к аду.  
\- Ты ещё не готов к действительно долгой прогулке, Кёя, - почти грустно сказал Мукуро.  
\- Тебя это расстраивает.  
\- Да, - Мукуро немедленно улыбнулся. - Я хотел бы показать тебе всю глубину ада, но ты, к сожалению, пока неспособен её постичь.  
\- Почему? - спросил Кёя.  
\- Я соврал бы, если бы сказал, что тебе не хватает выдержки, воли или ещё каких-нибудь внутренних сил, - Мукуро коротко рассмеялся. - На самом деле, нам просто не хватит времени. Путь ада долог. Я могу показать тебе всё, что видел сам - и заставить тебя испытать всё то же самое, но ты не сможешь спать столько времени подряд, а если прервёшься, тут же всё забудешь.  
\- Вот как, - сказал Хибари, когда Мукуро замолчал, чтобы перевести дух.  
\- К тому же, я не могу воздействовать на твоё тело. Не знаю, обязательно ли это, если не использовать шестой и второй пути, но ты никогда не получишь всей полноты впечатлений.  
\- Покажешь, что сможешь, - сказал Хибари. - Я найду способ заснуть надолго.  
\- Ты можешь умереть, если в это время за твоим телом не будут присматривать, - предупредил Мукуро и вперил в Хибари пронизывающий взгляд, будто пытаясь вызвать у того ощущение неловкости. - Почему ты соглашаешься?  
\- Скучно, - сказал Хибари.  
Мукуро засмеялся - и когда Хибари проснулся, этот смех ещё отдавался у него в ушах.

***

Настроение было отвратительным - и как нельзя лучше подходило для драки. Когда Хибари пришёл на базу, его встретил Реборн.  
\- Готов к сражению? - поинтересовался он.  
Хибари ухмыльнулся и шагнул в иллюзию, скрывавшую вход.

В большом зале собралось целых две толпы. Стадо Занзаса стояло вокруг кресла, только малыш с лягушкой сидел на плече у босса. Савада и прочие травоядные расположились прямо на полу у дальней стены. Даже Сасагава Рёхей был здесь.  
\- Я буду судьёй, - сказал малыш.  
\- Правила? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Бой прекращается в трёх случаях: когда один из противников признаёт себя побеждённым, когда один или оба не могут двигаться и если один из противников лишился своего оружия.  
\- Тебе придётся действовать внутри моей иллюзии, - сказал малыш с лягушкой. - Я создам подходящие условия для боя.  
Хибари пожал плечами и спросил:  
\- Где моя жертва?  
\- Здесь, - прозвучал гулкий голос. Часть стены отъехала в сторону, и в зал шагнуло громадное металлическое создание.  
\- Робот? - Хибари улыбнулся и выхватил тонфы. - Как интересно.  
\- Сражение началось, - объявил малыш.  
Свет в зале погас, темноту прорезали лучи прожекторов.  
\- Что это?! - закричал Савада.  
\- Специальное поле боя для будущего Хранителя Облака, - сказал Занзас и рассмеялся.  
\- Босс вернулся к старым принципам, - Бельфегор захихикал.  
Хибари не слушал их. Он ждал возможности атаковать.  
Забравшись в робота, малыш в шлеме, конечно, получил некоторое превосходство в силе, но лишил себя морального преимущества - Хибари чувствовал бы себя плохо, если бы дрался с кем-то настолько маленьким.  
Робот выпустил ракеты, от которых Хибари с лёгкостью уклонился. Темноту прорезала пулемётная очередь - чтобы уйти от неё, оказалось достаточно высокого прыжка.  
\- Теперь он покажет всё, на что способен, - в наступившей тишине голос малыша прозвучал особенно гулко.  
Потом Хибари перестал слушать разговоры - ему пришлось одновременно уклоняться от непрерывной пальбы робота и сокращать дистанцию, чтобы ударить. Робот был перед ним как на ладони. Огромный, неловкий и медленный, он мог уничтожить целую армию, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии, но в замкнутом пространстве ему было некуда бежать. Хибари видел его слабые места - соединения частей, крепления пулемёта и ракетницы. Проскользнув под металлической ладонью, Хибари ударил робота в то место, где у человека была бы подмышка. За спиной лязгнули металлические пальцы. Резко вдохнув, Хибари качнулся в сторону, почти прижался к спине робота, уходя от ужасающей по силе отмашки. У него не было и мгновения на то, чтобы решить, какая из целей приоритетнее - ноги робота или его голова. Хибари выбрал ногу, потому что она была ближе - и изо всех сил ударил по "бедру". Тонфа врезалась в невидимый глазу зазор между пластинами, внутри что-то щёлкнуло. Голова робота повернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов и плюнула огнём в то место, где только что находился Хибари - он успел отскочить, но всё же почувствовал волну горячего воздуха на лице.  
\- Не слишком ли это серьёзно? - с ужасом спросил Савада.  
\- Слышишь, упрямый ребёнок? - крикнул Занзас. - Твой будущий босс за тебя беспокоится!  
Хибари фыркнул и перекатился через плечо, уклоняясь от очередного выстрела из огнемёта. Робот попытался развернуться целиком, наступил на повреждённую ногу - и с грохотом повалился набок.  
Поскольку никто не объявлял окончания сражения, Хибари двинулся к нему, намереваясь разрушить машину - или вытащить из неё малыша. Пулемёт, закреплённый наиболее гибко, развернулся в его сторону. Хибари плашмя бросился на пол, уходя от очереди, проехал разделявшее их расстояние на животе и разбил тонфой крепление. Продолжая стрелять, пулемёт улетел вверх и в сторону. Травоядные вопили, пока вспышка пламени, отразившаяся от стен и пола, не сожгла обломок.  
\- Признаёшь себя побеждённым? - спросил Хибари, упираясь плечом в робота - дверь для пилота находилась в передней части корпуса, и чтобы вытащить малыша, нужно было перевернуть робота на спину.  
\- Нет! - оглушительно закричал малыш, воспользовавшись динамиками, встроенными в робота. - У меня ещё есть ракеты.  
\- Ненадолго, - Хибари удалось приподнять робота и бросить его на пол. Ракетницу заклинило таким образом, что выстрелить малыш мог только в потолок.  
\- Ладно, ладно, я сам! - закричал он, ещё больше увеличив громкость.  
У Хибари заложило уши, поэтому он не слышал ничего из сказанного в ближайшие две минуты.  
В зале снова загорелся свет, малыш в шлеме поблагодарил Хибари за интересное сражение, вскочил на транспортировщик, пригнанный Савадой, и утащил робота обратно в нишу за стеной.

\- Поздравляю, Хибари, ты прошёл тест, - сказал малыш и поправил шляпу.  
Хибари кивнул ему и повернулся к Занзасу.  
\- Иди сюда, босс обезьяньей горы! Я изобью тебя до смерти и покончим с этим.  
Человек, стоявший рядом с Занзасом, заорал. Мрачный нахмурился. Занзас расхохотался.  
\- Ты настырный маленький червяк, - он поднялся из кресла, сбрасывая пижонский плащ. - Что ты хочешь в качестве выигрыша?  
\- Я уже обещал, - сказал малыш. - Если ему удастся тебя победить, я буду ему должен.  
\- Это твой личный долг, - сказал Занзас. - Чего ты хочешь от Вонголы, сопляк?  
\- Ничего, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Если ты проиграешь, ты станешь Хранителем Облака Савады Цунаёси, - напомнил Занзас, направляясь к Хибари.  
\- Может, отложите сражение на завтра? - вмешался Савада. - Хибари только что дрался со Скаллом и...  
\- Я не устал, - перебил его Хибари.  
Занзас атаковал - не всерьёз. Он снова играл с Хибари, и это очень сильно раздражало. Хибари дождался, пока Занзас откроется - и ударил его по рёбрам. Занзас отодвинулся всего на пару миллиметров, но удар не достиг цели. Хибари машинально подставил тонфу под контрудар - и не почувствовал его. Вместо этого в его бедро врезалось колено Занзаса. Хибари пошатнулся и использовал импульс, полученный от атаки, чтобы ударить Занзаса по руке. Тот вовремя заметил движение тонфы и подставил ладонь. Сопротивление было удивительно сильным - Хибари едва устоял на месте. Он упёрся ногами в пол и стал давить изо всех сил, машинально подыскивая возможность для новой успешной атаки.  
\- Ты такой же, каким был я, - Занзас скалился, но Хибари почувствовал, что он очень напряжён, и обрадовался. - Понимаешь только силу и никогда не сдаёшься.  
Хибари не стал отвечать. Ладонь Занзаса под тонфой подрагивала, Хибари чувствовал, что может заставить противника отступить.  
\- Так и будешь биться лбом о стену, пока не разобьёшь лоб? - поинтересовался Занзас и оттолкнул Хибари. Тот кувыркнулся через голову, вскочил на ноги и бросился на противника. Занзас отступил.  
\- А если стена развалится раньше? - спросил Хибари.  
Занзас оскалился и уклонился от очередного удара.  
\- Рано или поздно найдётся та, которую ты не сможешь развалить, - Хибари показалось, что на его запястье сжались раскалённые клещи. Занзас просто поймал его за руку и теперь держал, стискивая пальцы всё сильнее. Ещё месяц назад Хибари скрипнул бы зубами от боли - но эти ощущения были ничем по сравнению со сном, в котором он горел целиком.  
\- Как называлась стена, о которую разбил лоб ты? - спросил Хибари, глядя в красные глаза босса Вонголы.  
\- Вонгола, - сказал Занзас и попытался оттолкнуть Хибари. В тот же момент Хибари собирался его пнуть - и в результате неэффективно проехался ботинком по брюкам.  
\- Наглец, - глухо сказал Занзас. - Я раздавлю тебя.  
Хибари очень не понравился его тон, поэтому он не стал отвечать, а снова атаковал. Его восприятие предельно обострилось. Он чувствовал каждое движение противника - но всё же не мог предугадать следующее. Тактика Занзаса не поддавалась быстрому анализу. Он почти не использовал обманных движений - точнее, любое обманное могло оказаться доведённым до конца. Занзас блокировал, когда можно было уклониться. Уклонялся, упуская возможность контратаковать. Пробивал жёсткие блоки - Хибари дважды приходилось резко разрывать дистанцию, чтобы избежать повреждений - вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться слабыми местами в защите противника. Хибари был уверен, что Занзас видит его насквозь - точно так же, как сам Хибари видел робота.  
Занзас был непредсказуем. Или попросту развлекался. Эта мысль окончательно вывела Хибари из себя - он начал было уставать, но безудержное раздражение, которое он раньше испытывал только во время драки с Рокудо Мукуро, придало ему новых сил. Он позволил Занзасу отбросить себя, упал лицом вниз, а потом сразу оттолкнулся от пола ладонями и ударил Занзаса дважды - в солнечное сплетение и в челюсть, изо всех сил.  
Десятый босс Вонголы пролетел несколько метров и врезался в стену, как мешок.  
\- Ну? - Хибари подобрал тонфы.  
\- Сейчас повеселимся, - Бельфегор захихикал.  
\- Ой, - сказал Савада.  
Хибари не стал оборачиваться, но понял, что травоядные ожидают чего-то, по их мнению, действительно ужасного.  
Занзас, поднявшийся на ноги, выглядел плохо. На челюсти быстро наливался цветом синяк, по лицу и рукам расползлись потемневшие шрамы.  
\- Ты меня достал, - сообщил он Хибари, как будто тот ещё не понял.  
\- Ты меня тоже, - решил порадовать его Хибари.  
Они снова сошлись и обменялись ударами.  
\- Откуда у Занзаса эти шрамы? - спросил Гокудера.  
\- Десять лет назад несколько влиятельных людей из семей, союзных Вонголе, выдвинули предположение, что он не может стать наследником Девятого босса. Потому что не является его родным сыном. Занзас очень разозлился и решил во что бы то ни стало доказать всем, что только он может быть Десятым боссом Вонголы, - малыш перевёл дух.  
Хибари был бы рад не слышать этой лекции, но слушать дыхание противника было неприятно, а голос малыша отражался от стен и, казалось, прыгал прямо в уши.  
\- Тогда он отыскал в старых записях описание техники, которой владел Первый Вонгола - и начал её осваивать, не сказав никому ни слова.  
\- И освоил, - мрачно добавил тот, который орал на Хибари.  
\- Ценой жесточайших тренировок и запредельного напряжения воли Занзас раскрыл тайну семьи, которую собирался унаследовать. Но когда он попытался применить эту технику, он случайно обратил её силу на самого себя, - грустно сказал малыш.  
\- Значит, он сам себя... - ошарашенно произнёс Савада.  
\- Заткнись, - рявкнул на него крикун.  
\- Понравилась сказочка? - почти шёпотом поинтересовался Занзас у Хибари.  
\- Ты дурак, - сообщил ему Кёя.  
Занзас рассмеялся - и атаковал по-настоящему. После того, как тонфа согнулась у него в руке, Хибари понял, что весь предыдущий бой был для Занзаса разминкой - его сила намного превосходила силу Хибари. В последнем приступе ярости Хибари удалось дважды достать его - отчётливо хрустнули рёбра, Занзас охнул, когда кулак Хибари снова врезался в его солнечное сплетение - но потом Занзас сломал ему руку, а когда Хибари попытался схватить его здоровой, чтобы ударить лбом в переносицу, взял за запястье и швырнул в стену.  
Хибари согнулся в полёте, но скорость была так велика, что он всё равно ударился затылком - и потерял сознание.

***

Когда Кёя пришёл в себя, у него очень болела голова.  
\- Ой, Хибари открыл глаза! - в панике произнёс Савада. Его лицо казалось набором разноцветных пятен: бледная кожа, светло-коричневые глаза и волосы.  
\- Если пошевелишься - умрёшь, - сказал малыш. - У тебя дыра в черепе.  
\- Я не буду шевелиться, - пообещал Хибари, еле ворочая языком.  
\- Сейчас подействует снотворное, - сказала женщина, которую Хибари не видел, таким тоном, будто хотела кого-то успокоить.  
\- Я так рад, что ты жив, - сказал Савада. - Всё будет хорошо.  
\- Травоядное, - пробормотал Хибари.  
И уснул.

На дороге в ад его уже ждал Мукуро.  
\- У тебя были неприятности, - сразу догадался он.  
Можно было соврать или отмолчаться, но Мукуро выглядел серьёзно обеспокоенным.  
\- Я проиграл Занзасу, - сказал Кёя.  
\- Жаль, - Мукуро вздохнул. - Но может быть, однажды ты сможешь его победить.  
\- Я буду долго спать. Они держат меня на снотворном, потому что Занзас проломил мне голову.  
\- Ой-ой, - Мукуро даже щёлкнул языком, настолько был впечатлён. - Тебе удалось разозлить босса Вонголы?  
Хибари кивнул. Во сне голова не болела, и это было приятное ощущение.  
\- Говорят, его трудно вывести из себя, но если он злится, целый город может сгореть, - задумчиво произнёс Мукуро.  
\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы разговаривать о Занзасе, - сказал Хибари. - Отведи меня в ад, Рокудо Мукуро.  
Мукуро широко улыбнулся.  
\- Ты такой серьёзный, Кёя. Конечно же, я отведу тебя.  
И они отправились в ад.

В этот раз Хибари сумел пройти весь путь до конца - и никто ему не помешал.  
В первом аду было холодно, но всё же не смертельно. Потом стало жарко - но и жару можно было стерпеть. Они спускались всё ниже и ниже, двигаясь по расширяющейся спирали - и каждый раз жара и холод были сильнее, чем на предыдущем уровне.  
\- Что это хрустит? - спросил Хибари, когда холод стал таким сильным, что невозможно было пошевелиться.  
\- Кожа, - сказал Мукуро. Его лицо треснуло и окрасилось кровью, которая тут же замёрзла.  
Хибари снял куртку и накинул её на плечи Мукуро. Тот не стал улыбаться, а застыл, пронзительно глядя на Хибари.  
\- Пойдём, - приказал Кёя. - В центре согреемся.  
Мукуро всё-таки не выдержал и засмеялся. Кровь снова потекла из трещин во льду, которым стала его кожа - и снова замёрзла.  
Сон дрогнул, подёрнулся дымкой - и Хибари и Мукуро оказались в очень жарком месте.  
\- Мы кое-что пропустили, - Мукуро казался расстроенным. - Придётся идти отсюда.  
Хибари пожал плечами.  
Демоны схватили их, сорвали с них одежду и расчертили кожу чёрными линиями. Но когда ближайшая тварь занесла над Хибари топор, он перехватил отвратительную руку, сломал её и отобрал оружие. С ним в руках он победил всех, кто бросался на него - и добрался до Мукуро. Тот был весь изрезан, но всё ещё жив.  
\- В аду не умирают, - сообщил он, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Одежда, - с сожалением сказал Хибари и попытался придумать новую.  
\- В аду не нужна, - Мукуро положил руку ему на плечо, и Хибари вздрогнул, потому что его ладонь была намного холоднее воздуха вокруг и железа под ногами. - Пойдём дальше?  
\- Пойдём, - кивнул Хибари.  
Обнажённые и безоружные - топор сломался в следующем горячем аду, где скалы крошили живых существ, а те возрождались вновь и вновь для последующих страданий - они прошли весь ад до самого дна.

\- Здесь ты получил свой трезубец? - попытался пошутить Хибари, сплюнув сварившуюся кровь.  
\- Да, - Мукуро растянул обваренные губы в ухмылке. - Но это ещё не предел.  
\- Я должен увидеть предел.  
И они спустились ещё ниже. Сердце Хибари треснуло от холода, а Мукуро не мог идти, потому что его кости раскрошились в ледяную пыль. Тогда Хибари поднял его и понёс, не обращая внимания на пустоту и боль внутри. Что-то ещё крошилось и кололось. Хибари чувствовал, как кровь течёт по его телу и застывает.  
\- Если хочешь дойти, оставь меня, - еле слышно прошептал Мукуро. - Чтобы оказаться там, куда ты идёшь, нужно отбросить всё хорошее.  
\- Я бы не назвал тебя хорошим, - Хибари хотел хмыкнуть, но вместо этого всхлипнул - и кровь замёрзла у него в носу и горле. Не дыша, он донёс Мукуро до горячего ада.

Жуткая жара после невыносимого холода показалась даже приятной - но очень ненадолго. Демоны, мучавшие бородатых типов, когда-то наверняка воображавших о себе слишком много, обратили внимание на новых посетителей и бросились с к ним. Хибари дрался не дыша, при каждом движении думая, что умрёт. Но не собирался сдаваться.  
\- Хватит, - сказал Мукуро и встал рядом с ним. Сверкнул трезубец.  
Демоны отступили, как будто удивлённые отпором. Хибари почувствовал, что у него в груди снова бьётся сердце, и чуть не задохнулся от горячего воздуха.  
\- Я был здесь наяву, - сказал Мукуро.  
\- Теперь понятно, почему ты не чувствуешь боли.  
\- Ты такой практичный, Кёя, - Мукуро засмеялся, и ад исчез. - Если рассматривать нашу прогулку с такой точки зрения, ты теперь тоже будешь воспринимать боль не так ярко.  
\- Может быть, - сказал Хибари.  
Ему надоело стоять в темноте рядом с Мукуро. Он придумал им одежду и перенёс их на крышу школы.  
\- Снова солнечно, - Мукуро улыбнулся. - Любишь тёплые деньки, Кёя?  
Хибари пожал плечами.  
Мир вокруг потускнел, потёк, как туман над землёй - и исчез. Хибари понял, что проснулся, и открыл глаза.

Голова болела, хоть и не очень сильно. Вверху был белый потолок, справа и слева - стены больничной палаты. К телу плотно прилегали бинты. Жутко чесалась правая рука, но она была в гипсе от плеча и до кончиков пальцев. Хибари пошевелил пальцами левой - и нашёл кнопку. Он нажал её, рассчитывая, что это кнопка вызова персонала. Явилась женщина в марлевой повязке и спросила, чего хочет Хибари. Он сказал, что хочет пить и домой. Женщина подала ему стакан воды и поддерживала его голову, пока он пил.  
Потом явился Савада с малышом на голове.  
\- Хибари, я так рад, что ты пришёл в себя, - сказало травоядное.  
\- Пошёл вон, - сказал Хибари.  
Савада расстроился. Малыш спрыгнул на тумбочку рядом с кроватью и спросил, может ли Хибари разговаривать.  
\- Могу, - ответил Хибари.  
\- Оставь нас, Цуна, - потребовал малыш. - Нам надо поговорить.  
Савада убрался. Женщина сказала:  
\- Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, просто нажмите кнопку, - и вышла.  
\- Я хочу вернуться домой, - повторил Хибари.  
\- Я понимаю, - сказал малыш. - Но пока что тебе нельзя двигаться. Врачам Вонголы удалось заделать дыру в твоём черепе, но в результате удара о стену ты повредил ещё и позвоночник. Чувствуешь ноги?  
Хибари пошевелил ступнями.  
\- Очень хорошо, - сказал малыш. - Но перемещать тебя всё равно нельзя.  
Хибари вздохнул.  
\- Хочешь услышать что-нибудь о Вонголе?  
\- Нет.  
\- Но тебе всё же придётся кое-что узнать, - малыш весело хмыкнул. - Ты ведь рано или поздно станешь Хранителем Облака.  
Хибари скрипнул зубами.  
\- Ты вызвал уважение у Занзаса. Ему удалось победить тебя только с помощью Пламени Предсмертной Воли.  
\- Что это такое? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Я знал, что ты заинтересуешься, - сказал малыш и прочёл Хибари короткую лекцию о скрытых резервах человеческих сил.  
\- Пламя бывает разных видов, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Интересно, откуда ты это знаешь, - слышно было, что малыш улыбается. - Мы начали изучать свойства разных видов Пламени совсем недавно, после того, как Занзас чуть не погиб во время своей тренировки. Мы искали способ спасти его, и от отчаяния Девятый босс Вонголы использовал Пламя Предсмертной Воли, но его оказалось недостаточно. Тогда он сложил семь колец Вонголы, потому что по легенде они могли усиливать Пламя - и тогда Занзас был спасён, а Девятый босс Вонголы понял, что разные виды Пламени обладают разными свойствами, и поручил учёным семьи изучить эти свойства как можно тщательнее. Они достигли впечатляющих результатов. Существует семь видов Пламени...  
Хибари прикрыл глаза и запоминал всё, что говорил малыш. Ему самому досталось редкое сочетание Пламени - Облако и Туман.  
\- Малыш с лягушкой обещал научить меня разрушать иллюзии, - сказал Хибари, когда малыш закончил рассказывать о свойствах разного Пламени.  
\- Тебе это действительно под силу, - согласился малыш. - Поскольку ты теперь часть Вонголы, это обучение будет бесплатным.  
Хибари поморщился.  
\- Я должен передать тебе кое-что ещё, - послышался тихий стук, Хибари открыл глаза и посмотрел на малыша. Тот положил на тумбочку рядом с собой кольцо с фиолетовым камнем.  
\- Это ученическое кольцо Облака, - пояснил он. - Поскольку ваше поколение ещё не заслужило колец Вонголы, Занзас разрешил дать вам эти кольца, чтобы вы могли тренироваться с ними. Их сделали специально для Савады Цунаёси и его Хранителей.  
\- Спасибо, - безрадостно сказал Хибари.  
\- Это сильное оружие, - малыш сурово свёл брови. - И оно будет иметь большое значение в будущем.  
Хибари прищурился. Малыш довольно улыбнулся и спросил, есть ли ещё какие-нибудь вопросы.  
\- Почему я не видел Пламени во время драки с Занзасом?  
\- Потому что Пламя невидимо для обычных людей. Но ты необычный человек и после того, как ты сам зажжёшь Пламя своей решимости на кольце, ты сможешь видеть Пламя других людей.  
Хибари опустил и поднял веки, показывая, что услышал.  
\- А теперь тебе нужно поесть и отдохнуть, - малыш спрыгнул на пол. - Будешь следовать указаниям врача - выздоровеешь быстрее и сможешь вернуться домой.  
Хибари промолчал.

***

В общей сложности он провёл в больнице две недели. Из них неделю - без сознания. Лечение, вопреки ожиданиям, оказалось довольно занятным. Хранитель Солнца Вонголы, ходячее нарушение дисциплины, осторожно входил в палату, зажигал на кольце Пламя - как и говорил малыш, после того, как Хибари сумел зажечь собственное, он начал видеть Пламя других людей - и, концентрируя его, проводил кольцом возле тела Хибари. Пламя щекотало кожу даже сквозь гипс и вызывало почти болезненный зуд, который проходил за считанные секунды - а вместе с ним уходила часть боли, которой Хибари был пропитан насквозь, несмотря на обезболивающее.  
Малыш сказал, что у Хибари было сломано больше двадцати костей. Если бы не стимулирующее свойство Пламени Солнца, Хибари пролежал бы в больнице до Нового Года, и ещё полгода ходил бы, прихрамывая. Хибари решил, что Пламя Солнца полезно и он не станет избивать этого Хранителя, даже если тот снова покажется в городе. Но не в школе.  
Малыш навещал его каждый день. Он был единственным, в чьём присутствии Хибари не напрягался. Он продолжал рассказывать Хибари о Пламени, об истории семьи, частью которой Хибари стал, проиграв Занзасу.  
\- Зачем вам проигравшие? - спросил Кёя.  
\- Сейчас ты только школьник. Ты можешь позволить себе проиграть бой, от которого не зависит твоя жизнь. А Занзас - босс Вонголы. Он не мог позволить себе проиграть бой, от которого зависело, кто станет следующим Хранителем Облака.  
\- Но он победил не поэтому, - Хибари нахмурился.  
\- Однажды Занзас стал сильнее собственной ярости. После этого никто не мог ему противостоять.  
\- Значит, чтобы стать победителем, надо оказаться сильнее самого себя? - Хибари хмыкнул.  
\- Вроде того, - малыш таинственно улыбнулся и ушёл. Больше они не возвращались к этой теме, но Хибари много думал о том, какое свойство характера ему стоит победить, чтобы стать сильнее.  
Он не был слишком гневлив, в отличие от Занзаса. Не был горд, как Хранитель Дождя Вонголы - малыш говорил о нём с насмешливым уважением. Хибари просто стремился к порядку и одиночеству. "Может быть, мне стоит больше общаться с людьми?" - подумал он и тут же скривился от отвращения. Его тошнило от толпы, бессмысленного стада. Хотелось разогнать их, забить вожаков до смерти. Если такой возможности не было, Хибари предпочитал уйти, остаться в одиночестве - чтобы не терпеть рядом с собой этих животных.

В тот день он заснул в дурном настроении, а во сне встретил Мукуро на крыше школы.  
\- Ты давно не появлялся, - Хибари взял из воздуха тонфы.  
Мукуро улыбнулся и материализовал трезубец.  
\- Рад, что ты заметил моё отсутствие. Могу я надеяться, что ты соскучился? - улыбка стала шире.  
Хибари хотел сказать "нет", но понял, что это будет неправдой. Сны без Мукуро действительно казались ему скучными.  
\- Надейся, - разрешил он и атаковал.  
Они дрались, пока медсестра не разбудила Хибари, чтобы накормить завтраком. Кёя не мог спорить с больничным распорядком и не стал выражать раздражения. После завтрака он снова заснул, но Мукуро не явился.  
И не появлялся, пока Хибари не вернулся домой.

Малыш с лягушкой на голове проводил Хибари и сказал, что его отсутствия никто не заметил и дисциплина в школе не пострадала - потому что он, Маммон, позаботился об этом, создав иллюзию Хибари.  
\- Тебе удалось так точно подделать моё поведение? - Хибари позволил себе проявить удивление.  
\- Это было несложно, - самодовольно сказал малыш. - Иногда мне приходится изображать иллюзию босса, а это намного сложнее.  
\- Почему?  
\- Он больше разговаривает и в его облике больше мелких деталей.  
\- Перья в волосах нарушают дисциплину.  
Малыш тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Попробуй рассказать это Занзасу.  
Хибари пожал плечами.  
Когда они были уже у самого дома, Хибари сказал:  
\- Если будешь меня учить, можешь остановиться здесь, чтобы не ходить каждый раз на базу.  
\- Это тебе придётся ходить на базу, - сказал малыш. - Иллюзии могут быть разрушительными. Пока ты лежал в медицинском отсеке, мы получили все нужные данные, и теперь ты сможешь свободно входить туда.  
Хибари поморщился и присел на крыльцо. Малыш устроился рядом с ним.  
\- Не бойся, - он похлопал Хибари по руке. - Там будет не очень много народу. Босс увёз с собой Сквало и Леви, Луссурия уедет завтра утром, так что останемся только мы с Белом, а он не станет тебя донимать.  
\- У него есть другая мишень? - рассеянно спросил Хибари.  
\- Конечно, - с удовольствием подтвердил малыш. - Динамитный мальчик. Они старые приятели.  
Хибари фыркнул и, чтобы сменить тему, предложил малышу ужин. Тот согласился.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он потом. - С твоей стороны было очень вежливо угостить меня.  
Хибари пожал плечами. Малыш трагически вздохнул, как будто ему было очень больно. Хибари вопросительно посмотрел на него, ожидая просьбы о помощи.  
\- Босс сказал, что раз ты теперь часть семьи, я должен учить тебя бесплатно. Поэтому я не возьму с тебя денег. Но мне будет приятно, если твоя благодарность будет иметь материальную форму.  
Хибари хмыкнул.  
\- Ты не пробовал победить собственную жадность?  
\- Я победил её однажды, - оскорбился малыш. - И заключил с ней взаимовыгодный договор.  
\- Ты смешной, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Ты тоже, - малыш спрыгнул с крыльца на дорожку. - Приходи завтра на базу, и я покажу тебе, на что способен действительно опытный иллюзионист, а не возгордившийся подросток.  
Хибари продемонстрировал заинтересованность и проводил малыша до калитки.

\- Чем ты занят? - спросил он ночью у Мукуро, когда они снова встретились, на этот раз перед храмом.  
\- А ты проницателен, Кёя, - Мукуро наклонил голову, а потом резко вскинул её и уставился на Хибари. - Но не кажется ли тебе, что это не твоё дело?  
\- Если проиграешь этот бой, ответишь, - сказал Хибари и бросился на Мукуро.  
Тот ушёл от удара - слишком далеко, чтобы иметь возможность контратаковать сразу. Оказалось, что он хочет продолжить разговор.  
\- Я не принимаю твои условия, Хибари Кёя, - строго сказал он.  
\- Значит, я просто выбью из тебя ответы, - сказал Хибари и снова атаковал.  
Ему уже были известны все излюбленные приёмы Мукуро, он был с ним в аду - и чувствовал его движения почти как свои. Он знал, что сделает Мукуро в следующий момент, знал, каких действий Мукуро ожидает от самого Кёи - и, уже будучи близок к победе, едва не поддался искушению пропустить возможность для решающего удара, продолжить драку. Но тонфа врезалась в грудь Мукуро, он пролетел по воздуху пять метров и красиво упал под деревом. Трезубец, воткнувшийся в землю секундой раньше, рассыпался в пыль.  
Кёя сел Мукуро на грудь, прижимая его руки к земле, и занёс кулак над его лицом. Мукуро лежал с закрытыми глазами, казалось, что он не дышит.  
\- Не прикидывайся мёртвым! - потребовал Хибари.  
\- Подожди, - прошептал Мукуро, не шевеля губами. - Одну минуту, Кёя.  
Хибари нахмурился, поёрзал и опустил руки.  
Через несколько секунд Мукуро открыл глаза и улыбнулся.  
\- С кем ты разговаривал? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Ты ревнуешь, - с удовольствием сказал Мукуро. - Это так трогательно.  
\- Не говори глупостей. Что ты затеял?  
\- Я же говорил, что это не твоё дело, - напомнил Мукуро. Хибари хотел ударить его кулаком, но в последний момент передумал - и отвесил иллюзионисту унизительную пощёчину. Реакция превзошла все его ожидания.  
Они снова оказались в пылающем аду, друг против друга. В руках у Мукуро был трезубец, а Хибари был безоружен.  
\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь теперь, - яростно прошипел Мукуро.  
Это был момент справедливости. Хибари не мог позволить себе проиграть. Мукуро сделал длинный выпад. Острие трезубца скользнуло мимо груди Хибари.  
\- Ты проиграл, - почти ласково сказал Хибари, смыкая пальцы на руке Мукуро и глядя в его удивлённые глаза. - Это просто иллюзия.  
\- Это реальная иллюзия, - Мукуро прищурился, цифра в его глазу изменилась.  
\- Это мой сон, - Хибари улыбнулся и ударил Мукуро лбом в переносицу.  
Вряд ли тот мог потерять сознание внутри сна Хибари, но секундного замешательства Кёе хватило на то, чтобы обезоружить иллюзиониста, перенести их в штаб-квартиру Дисциплинарного комитета и придумать верёвки, опутывающие Мукуро.  
\- Решил меня пытать? - Мукуро нагло ухмыльнулся.  
\- Это не сработает? - поинтересовался Хибари.  
\- Нет, - сказал Мукуро, закрыл глаза и исчез.  
Хибари расстроился и проснулся.

**Глава 2.**

На следующий день после школы он отправился на базу и долго разговаривал с малышом о видах Пламени вообще и о Пламени Тумана в частности. Малыш рассказывал о своём таланте увлечённо и с гордостью, а Хибари нравилось его слушать. Когда малыш перешёл к истории исследования видов Пламени, Хибари остановил его, чтобы спросить, почему, если основатели Вонголы использовали кольца и Пламя, оно не было исследовано ещё тогда.  
\- Наука в то время была не так хорошо развита, как сейчас, - малыш вздохнул. - Верде говорит, что и в наше время не существует достаточно точных приборов, чтобы детально описать все эффекты от разных видов Пламени, однако мы смогли серьёзно поработать над наследием прошлого.  
Хибари кивнул и спросил:  
\- Ты исследовал Пламя Тумана лично?  
\- Да, - малыш поморщился. - Я не слишком силён с ним, мои наилучшие таланты относятся к другой области иллюзий, но в наше время сложно отыскать талантливого и лояльного иллюзиониста.  
Хибари пришлось снова кивнуть. Он знал талантливого иллюзиониста, но во-первых, тот сидел в тюрьме. А во-вторых, его нельзя было считать лояльным.  
\- Тебя очень раздражают иллюзии? - сменил тему малыш.  
\- Да, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Тогда почему ты ещё не взбешён? - спросил малыш.  
Хибари оглянулся и понял, что зал, в котором они находились, неуловимо изменился. Он не чувствовал иллюзию, пока малыш не обратил на неё внимание Хибари - просто потому, что она была повсюду.  
\- Вот так люди и попадаются, - сказал малыш и исчез. - Они просто отвлекаются на другие мысли.  
Хибари позволил своему раздражению стать Пламенем и вырваться из кольца. По стенам заплясали фиолетовые отблески.  
\- Попробуй сам догадаться, что нужно делать, - предложил малыш. Его голос доносился со всех сторон одновременно, и Хибари разозлился ещё сильнее.  
Он оглянулся по сторонам. Стены казались материальными, но слишком сильно отражали свет пламени. Хибари закрыл глаза, вытянул вперёд левую руку и двинулся к ближайшей. По его подсчётам до неё было около десяти широких шагов, может быть одиннадцать или девять, но пальцы Хибари наткнулись на холодную поверхность, когда он не сделал и восьмого. Он сжал правый кулак, на котором горело кольцо - и ударил по иллюзии.  
\- Отлично! - сказал малыш. - Открой глаза.  
Хибари увидел перед собой всё ту же стену.  
\- Ты нашёл иллюзию, но ещё не разрушил её. Давай, попробуй ещё раз.  
Хибари снова ударил - фиолетовые круги пробежали по стене, как по поверхности воды от брошенного камня.  
\- Ты пленник собственного разума, - расстроенно сказал малыш.  
Хибари снова зажмурился, сжал кулаки и представил, что перед ним нет никакой стены. Он захотел, чтобы её там не было - и легонько стукнул по ней пылающим кольцом.  
Послышались тихие аплодисменты. Хибари открыл глаза. Зал приобрёл нормальные размеры.  
\- Ты сумел справиться с самой простой иллюзией, поздравляю, - малыш, висевший под самым потолком, опустился к Кёе на плечо. - Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Устал, - признался Хибари.  
\- Тогда отнеси меня в столовую и отправляйся домой. В выходной придёшь с утра, у нас будет много дел.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Хибари.  
\- В карман не положишь, - проворчал малыш, возвращаясь к своему обычному поведению.

Перед тем, как уснуть, Хибари подумал о Мукуро - и тот явился. Вокруг была сухая степь, жестокий ветер развевал одежду и волосы, хлестал их по лицам.  
\- Что это за место? - спросил Хибари.  
Мукуро не стал отвечать, а упёр древко трезубца в землю. Хибари машинально сжал тонфы. Мукуро усмехнулся.  
\- Здесь тебе это не поможет, - сказал он. - Ты хотел увидеть все пути в ад. Настало время для следующего.  
Они превратились в деревья, и огонь охватил их. Хибари хотелось есть и пить, он чувствовал такой голод, будто у него в желудке открылась бездонная пропасть, готовая поглотить целый мир и, возможно, не один. Горло стало таким узким, что даже воздух проходил через него с трудом, а разговаривать и вовсе было невозможно.  
\- Это путь голодных духов, - сообщил Мукуро. - Чтобы использовать его, нужно познать этот голод. Тебе нравится, Кёя?  
Хибари хотел сказать "нет", но не смог ответить. Он смотрел этот отвратительный кошмар, пока его не разбудило пение птички.

На базу он отправился в дурном настроении, и задание малыша - отыскать все иллюзии, размещённые на базе - его не улучшило.  
Хибари с малышом на плече ходил по коридорам целый день, по усилению раздражения определяя местонахождение иллюзий. Малыш хотел сделать перерыв на обед, но Хибари отказался - по сравнению с безумным голодом, который он испытал этой ночью, простое желание поесть казалось совершенно незначительным. К вечеру ему удалось отыскать девяносто пять процентов иллюзий - и он нашёл бы оставшиеся, если бы малыш не заявил, что смертельно устал и хочет спать.  
\- Завтра продолжим. Я немного усложню задачу, - пообещал он.  
Хибари улыбнулся и отнёс его в столовую, где ждал Бельфегор.

Мукуро снова не стал разговаривать с Хибари. Они превратились в змей, ползали по горячему песку на брюхе и охотились на глупых мелких животных. Шерсть щекотала горло, пищевод раздувался от очередной проглоченной тушки. Хибари снова хотелось пить, он чуть не подавился зверьком покрупнее - а когда проснулся, обнаружил, что вцепился зубами в одеяло.  
Присутствие иллюзий в школе разозлило его ещё сильнее, поэтому когда он пришёл на базу, ему хотелось забить кого-нибудь до смерти.  
\- Я вижу, ты готов, - с удовлетворением сказал малыш. - Учти, некоторые из этих ловушек настоящие.  
\- Каких ловушек? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Увидишь, - малыш потёр ручки. - Отнеси меня на четвёртый этаж.  
Они поехали на лифте вниз - туда, где Хибари ещё не был. Малыш привёл его к двери в конце общего коридора.  
\- Это тренировочный лабиринт, - сказал малыш. - Как только ты войдёшь в него, дороги назад не будет. Если не справишься, я, возможно, смогу вытащить то, что от тебя останется, но не могу гарантировать, что это что-то всё ещё будет жизнеспособно.  
\- Понятно, - Хибари толкнул дверь и шагнул в плотную влажную темноту.  
Когда его раздражение переходило в бешенство, он разрушал простые иллюзии, атаковавшие его. Настоящих ловушек оказалось всего две - или малыш заблокировал остальные, чтобы не убить ученика. От пулемётной очереди Хибари уклонился, вовремя бросившись на пол - прямо в иллюзорную пропасть, а от взрыва спрятался за иллюзорной же стеной, своим желанием делая её более прочной. Иллюзорные цветы задержали его надолго - Хибари хотелось растоптать каждый лепесток в кашу, которая даже цветом не напоминала бы лотосы Мукуро. Он понял, что возится слишком долго, накопил побольше раздражения, вспоминая свой проигрыш - и ударил по цветам Пламенем Облака. Они сгорели, а кольцо нагрелось так, что обожгло Хибари палец.  
Это была последняя преграда перед дверью, за которой его ждал малыш.  
\- Ты отлично справился со всем, кроме цветов. Что-то личное?  
\- Не твоё дело, - сказал Хибари и снял кольцо. На коже проступил красный след.  
Малыш презрительно фыркнул и велел Хибари приходить завтра.

***

\- Тебе понравилось пресмыкаться? - спросил Мукуро.  
\- Нет, - ответил Хибари.  
\- Думаю, сегодняшняя ночь доставит тебе наслаждение, - сказал Мукуро таким тоном, будто говорил о чём-то неприличном.  
\- Почему? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Мы будем драться, - вокруг правого глаза Мукуро загорелось Пламя Тумана. - Если ты одержишь победу, я отвечу на твои вопросы.  
\- Отлично, - Хибари улыбнулся.  
В эту ночь он понял, почему Мукуро говорил, что может победить его без помощи иллюзий. Не только Хибари выучил приёмы Мукуро, но и Мукуро выучил тактику Хибари. Пришлось на ходу изобретать новые трюки, а они не были совершенны. Хибари вспомнил свой бой с Занзасом и зажёг Пламя на кольце, а потом, пользуясь своей властью над сном, распространил его на тонфы. Только этот ход позволил ему противостоять Мукуро.  
\- А ты не только упрям, но и хитёр, - признал иллюзионист.  
\- Попробуй победить меня без иллюзий, - Хибари ухмыльнулся.  
\- Вот ещё, - лотосы взмыли от серой земли к серому небу и направились к Хибари.  
Из-за того, что Мукуро воспользовался иллюзией, Кёя ощутил почти животное бешенство - и лотосы упали, не причинив ему никакого вреда. Их стебли были сожжены его Пламенем.  
\- Какой интересный новый фокус, - Мукуро прищурился. - Научишь меня ему?  
\- После того, как поставлю на колени, - сказал Хибари и бросился вперёд.  
Теперь Мукуро отступал, а Хибари атаковал. Он вовремя понял, что Мукуро заманивает его, обещая быструю победу, и вместо того, чтобы ударить двумя руками, бросил тонфы и схватился за трезубец Мукуро, а самого Мукуро пнул коленом в живот, когда он машинально потянулся за оружием. Конечно, Мукуро сразу отскочил, но Хибари нагнал его и, действуя трезубцем, как шестом, сначала ударил его по ногам, а потом, когда Мукуро упал, приставил острие к его горлу.  
\- Это моё оружие, Кёя, - напомнил Мукуро. Он был очень зол.  
\- Но мой сон, - сказал Хибари. - Тебе придётся говорить.  
\- Ладно, - Мукуро вздохнул и вальяжно растянулся на земле.  
Хибари надоела безликая площадка с серым небом, и он перенёс их во двор своего дома. Отбросил трезубец - тот рассыпался в пыль и исчез - и сел на крыльцо. Мукуро поднялся с мокрой травы и сел рядом с Хибари.  
\- Гостей принято угощать, - сказал Мукуро.  
\- Ты пленник, - возразил Хибари. - Но я не садист, - ему пришлось замолчать и подождать, пока Мукуро отсмеётся. - Чаю?  
\- А шоколад у тебя есть? - спросил Мукуро.  
\- Шоколад? - Хибари приподнял брови.  
Мукуро отвернулся.  
Хибари не знал, есть ли у него дома шоколад, но очень хотел, чтобы был - он не смог бы его придумать, потому что помнил вкус слишком смутно. Садовник, который приходил раз в две недели, иногда обедал на кухне, и домохозяйка держала для него отдельный запас продуктов. Шоколад нашёлся.

Хибари заварил чай, подумал, что есть шоколад к чаю - варварство, но Мукуро и был варваром, поэтому его можно было простить. Тем более, во сне.  
Хибари накрыл стол и позвал Мукуро. Тот сбросил обувь прямо в траву и пришёл в столовую. Хибари показалось, что Мукуро старается на него не смотреть - и он сам не стал смотреть на Мукуро, пока тот пил чай. На улице пошёл дождь, и Хибари улыбнулся.  
\- Дождь смывает кровь и очищает поле боя, - он не собирался произносить эти слова вслух, но во сне они вырвались сами собой.  
\- Откуда это? - тут же заинтересовался Мукуро.  
\- Сейчас твоя очередь отвечать на вопросы, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Какой ты глупый, Кёя, - Мукуро вздохнул. - Если бы ты сначала предложил мне чай, хотя бы во сне, а потом стал задавать вопросы, я бы... - Мукуро замолчал.  
Когда пауза затянулась, Хибари спросил:  
\- Не обиделся?  
\- Кто ты такой, чтобы я на тебя обижался? - возмутился Мукуро.  
Хибари улыбнулся и напомнил вопрос, который задавал несколько ночей назад:  
\- Что ты затеял?  
\- Ничего такого, что угрожало бы Намимори, - Мукуро тихонько засмеялся. - Кен и Тикуса сбежали, и я наконец нашёл медиума, чтобы связываться с ними.  
\- Где они?  
Мукуро опять рассмеялся, ещё тише.  
\- Попробуй догадаться сам.  
\- В Кокуё, - мрачно сказал Хибари. - Что им там нужно?  
\- Не бойся, в город они не полезут. По крайней мере, пока я им не прикажу.  
\- Я тебе не верю.  
\- Зря, - Мукуро сделал вид, что слова Хибари его обидели. Он доел шоколадку и исчез.  
Хибари начал было убирать со стола, но проснулся.

В тот день малыш покинул базу, и они с Хибари гуляли по лесу. Задачей было отличить реальные деревья от иллюзорных. Малыш нарочно запутывал Хибари по дороге, чтобы тот не мог точно определить, где именно находится, и вспомнить, какие деревья там растут. Они задержались в лесу до темноты - и даже в темноте Хибари ни разу не ошибся.  
\- В следующий выходной устрою тебе настоящий тест, - пообещал малыш.  
\- Значит всё, что будет до него, будет несерьёзным?  
\- Серьёзным, но не смертельным, - малыш усмехнулся.  
Хибари отнёс его на базу и вернулся домой.

***

Во сне он оказался в собственной спальне, а повернув голову, встретил удивлённый взгляд Мукуро - иллюзионист лежал на футоне, постеленном вплотную к футону Хибари.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Понятия не имею, - ответил Мукуро.  
Он повернулся на бок и приподнялся, опираясь на локоть.  
\- Это же твой сон, Кёя. Зачем ты перенёс меня в свою спальню?  
\- Я не собирался этого делать.  
\- Может быть, это сделало твоё подсознание? - Мукуро негромко рассмеялся.  
Хибари покосился на него и нахмурился.  
\- Ты ведь можешь отсюда убраться, - сказал он.  
\- Могу, - согласился Мукуро. - Но не хочу.  
\- Почему? - спросил Хибари, но Мукуро не стал отвечать ему, а неуловимо быстрым движением приблизился и поцеловал Кёю в губы.  
Хибари был совершенно ошарашен этим действием, но даже во сне его тело среагировало раньше разума. Он схватил Мукуро за плечи, ещё не зная, что собирается делать - и в этот момент жгучая, обессиливающая волна возбуждения прокатилась по его телу. "Очередной фокус, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной", - подумал Хибари. Терпеливо дождался, пока Мукуро перестанет терзать его губы, слегка отстранил его и как можно спокойнее спросил:  
\- Почему ты это делаешь?  
\- Потому что ты ни за что не догадался бы сделать это первым, Кёя, - Мукуро рассмеялся.  
Хибари зло прищурился, сжимая пальцы. Мукуро даже не поморщился.  
\- Ты можешь дать мне убить тебя во сне и проснуться, - предложил Мукуро. - Или... - он многозначительно замолчал.  
\- Или? - хмуро переспросил Хибари. Он хотел сам поцеловать Мукуро, но панически боялся, что это какая-то злая шутка.  
\- Или сделать что-нибудь ещё.  
Хибари уронил Мукуро на футон, придавил сверху собой - и поцеловал, едва удерживаясь от стона. Удовольствие было острым, но неполным и от этого почти болезненным. Мукуро был обнажён, а Хибари забыл о пижаме, и она исчезла. Чтобы прижаться всем телом, кожей к коже, совсем не так, как в ледяном аду, где любые ощущения, кроме боли, были невозможны, нужно было только убрать одеяла. Но и это было непростой задачей, ведь для этого надо было отпустить Мукуро, оторваться от него. Хибари понял, что задыхается - и, отстранившись, чтобы вдохнуть, отбросил одеяла в сторону. Мукуро обнял его и подставил губы. Хибари решил, что рта ему мало, прижался губами к скуле, скользнул ниже, прихватил на мгновение мочку уха, а потом перед ним оказалась открытая шея - и Кёя застонал от восторга, прижимаясь к ней зубами. Хотелось сомкнуть челюсти. Возбуждение и давнее желание убить, ставшее почти инстинктивным, боролись в нём, Хибари даже задрожал от напряжения - и всё же не свёл зубы, а поцеловал место незавершённого укуса. Мукуро всхлипнул и вздрогнул, сильнее прижимаясь к Хибари.  
Эта реакция стала последней каплей. Эмоции захлестнули Хибари, смели плотину контроля, стоявшую на их пути. Кёя делал то, что хотел, не задумываясь об уместности, последствиях и прочих бессмысленных в тот момент вещах. Он кусал, целовал, вылизывал кожу Мукуро. Тот тяжело дышал и иногда сдавленно вскрикивал. Сжимал пальцы на плечах Хибари или гладил, едва касаясь - и эти лёгкие прикосновения обжигали сильнее, чем адское пламя, оставляя на Хибари невидимые, но неизгладимые следы. Сам Хибари ласкал и мучил Мукуро, не думая, что именно делает - он просто впитывал ладонями жар его кожи, так же сжимал, гладил или едва касался. Если бы его оторвали от Мукуро, он бы кричал от разочарования и ярости. Контакт с ним имел наивысшее значение. Хибари было так хорошо, что почти больно. Он хотел сделать этот контакт ещё полнее, слиться с Мукуро, превратить его в продолжение себя, не испытывать больше желания убить его - потому что желание ласкать его было намного сильнее и приятнее. Но Кёя не знал, как этого достичь.  
\- Не знаешь, что делать? - с улыбкой, но без своего издевательского смешка спросил Мукуро. Хибари предположил, что он догадался о причине замешательства. На мгновение им овладела паника - он подумал, что Мукуро всё-таки будет над ним издеваться. Кёя упёрся руками в футон - это стоило ему определённого напряжения воли - посмотрел в глаза Мукуро и кивнул. Тот быстро облизал губы, Хибари машинально повторил его действие и поймал себя на том, что снова хочет целоваться.  
\- Если ты ляжешь на спину, я сам всё сделаю, - сказал Мукуро. Дыхание у него сбилось и голос казался глубже, чем обычно. - Если нет, - Мукуро прикусил губу, - просто вставь в меня член, Кёя, - почти раздражённо закончил он и раздвинул ноги.  
Хибари достаточно хорошо знал человеческую анатомию, чтобы понять, что Мукуро может быть больно. Кёя поцеловал его и прошептал:  
\- Ты будешь кричать, - сам не зная, спрашивает он или обещает.  
\- Посмотрим, - Мукуро всё-таки усмехнулся.  
Хибари ощутил ярость и передумал беречь Мукуро. Опустился на колени между его раздвинутых ног, сплюнул в ладонь, растёр слюну по члену и вставил. Мукуро вздрогнул всем телом и подался навстречу, болезненно хмурясь. Хибари скользнул вперёд, опёрся на локти и начал двигаться, при каждом толчке касаясь губами раскалённой кожи, за которой, совсем недалеко, бешено колотилось сердце Мукуро.  
Внутри у него тоже было горячо - горячо, тесно и невыносимо хорошо. Наслаждение, запредельно острое, сводящее с ума, волнами расходилось по телу от члена. Хибари знал, что кончит очень быстро, но не мог заставить себя ни остановиться, ни хотя бы сбавить темп, чтобы продлить эти минуты восхитительного блаженства.  
Мукуро так и не закричал, но его хриплого дыхания и еле слышных стонов хватило, чтобы Хибари не сомневался в том, что делает всё правильно. Когда Мукуро сжал собственный член, Хибари приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть, как он ласкает себя. Мукуро двигал рукой в том же темпе, в котором Хибари двигал бёдрами. Эта невозможная слаженность выбила из Хибари остатки здравого смысла - он стал частью Мукуро или Мукуро стал частью него. В момент, когда наслаждение превратилось в разряд тока, прошивший всё тело Хибари вдоль позвоночника, от затылка вниз и дальше, между ног, когда Хибари показалось, что его голова сейчас взорвётся от переизбытка удовольствия - он почувствовал, что стал наконец одним целым с Мукуро. Он ещё раз двинул бёдрами - и Мукуро тоже кончил, жмурясь и улыбаясь одновременно. Руки подломились, Хибари упал - и проснулся. Несколько минут он лежал, пытаясь понять, не продолжается ли сон и не был ли секс с Мукуро всё-таки жестокой шуткой иллюзиониста, но потом услышал пение птички - она никогда не посещала его сны, и Хибари поверил, что проснулся на самом деле.  
Он сел и огляделся - разумеется, в его спальне не было второго футона, и Хибари поймал себя на мысли, что его стоило бы постелить. "С чего ты взял, что он кому-нибудь понадобится?" - спросил он сам у себя. Потом ему стало любопытно, как сильно сны влияют на реальность, и он сунул руку в штаны. Кожа была тёплой после сна и сухой - он даже не вспотел наяву, хотя во сне обливался потом.  
Кёя был почти рад тому, что проснулся, не успев ничего сказать. Все равно он не мог ни определить свои чувства, ни подобрать для них слова - хотя ему казалось, что он должен это сделать. "Мукуро будет над тобой смеяться", - подумал он. Сел, подтянул колени и уткнулся в них лбом. Во сне он вёл себя очень глупо, но когда вспоминал об этом, не чувствовал сожаления - только радость.  
Широко улыбнувшись потолку собственной спальни, Хибари поднялся и отправился в душ в отличном настроении.

Травоядные в школе шарахались от него ещё резче, чем обычно. Члены Дисциплинарного комитета напрягались, когда он приближался. Что-то было не так, но Хибари не понимал, что.  
\- Что-то случилось? - спросил на перемене Гокудера Хаято. Он выглядел обеспокоенным.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Цуна уверен, что ты собираешься кого-то убить. Все остальные, кроме бейсбольного придурка, тоже.  
\- Но ты так не считаешь.  
\- Я думаю, ты уже убил кого-то с утра, - Гокудера хмыкнул. - И теперь доволен.  
\- Вы все ошибаетесь, - сказал Хибари и ушёл.  
Он так и не понял причины напряжения, окружавшего его со всех сторон - ведь у него было отличное настроение, и он не собирался никого убивать. Кёя был настолько благодушен, что даже когда Ирие Шоичи, одноклассник Савады, запнулся о верхнюю ступеньку лестницы и полетел прямо на него, подставил не тонфу, а руку. Ирие застыл в ужасе, Хибари прислонил его к стене, как статую, и ушёл.  
\- Точно кого-то убил, - донёсся до него шёпот Курокавы Ханы. "Тупые животные", - с отвращением подумал Хибари.

Вечером его ждал малыш. Они не делали ничего принципиально нового - теперь Хибари надо было распознать иллюзорную деталь сначала среди настоящих предметов, потом - в составе настоящего предмета. Для тренировки малыш использовал столовые приборы, а потом еду. Обнаружив иллюзорный шоколадный крем на пирожном, Хибари едва не рассмеялся.  
\- У тебя очень хорошее настроение сегодня, - сказал малыш, когда они закончили. - Убил кого-то?  
Хибари фыркнул.  
\- Почему все думают, что если у меня хорошее настроение, то я кого-то убил?  
Малыш пожал плечами.  
\- Такое уж впечатление ты производишь.  
Хибари стало скучно.  
\- Но это не значит, что я не могу радоваться, как обычный человек, - сказал он.  
\- Ты не обычный человек, Хибари Кёя, - напомнил малыш. - Страх - это хорошо. Сейчас тебя боятся школьники, а через десять лет будут бояться враги.  
\- Всё считаешь наперёд? - Хибари улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно. Расчёты - мой конёк, - с гордостью сообщил малыш.

Тем вечером Хибари долго не мог заснуть. Он ворочался с боку на бок, думая о том, что и как он будет говорить и делать, когда увидит Мукуро. Наконец привычка засыпать в одно и то же время оказалась сильнее волнения, и Кёя заснул.  
Он оказался на крыше школы. Мукуро уже ждал его - чёрная тень на фоне ночного неба.  
\- Почему не солнце? - невпопад спросил Хибари.  
Мукуро обернулся, в сумраке блеснули белые зубы.  
\- Может быть, у меня сегодня мрачное настроение, - противореча собственным словам, Мукуро чуть слышно рассмеялся.  
На мгновение Хибари сковала неловкость - он вспомнил, как мучился сомнениями и неизвестностью - и эта скованность подсказала ему решение. Хибари ненавидел отсутствие свободы действий. Поэтому он подошёл к Мукуро, взял его за плечи, с удовольствием отметил удивлённое выражение лица, а потом крепко прижал к себе. Мукуро обнял его в ответ - как будто несмело.  
\- Я должен сказать... - начали они одновременно и рассмеялись, каждый по-своему: Хибари почти беззвучно, Мукуро - в обычном насмешливом тоне.  
\- Говори первым, - предложил Хибари.  
\- Нет, сначала ты.  
Хибари вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. - Он помолчал, пытаясь выбрать из вороха мыслей самую важную и наименее нервирующую: - Я очень благодарен.  
Теперь вздохнул Мукуро.  
\- Возможно, ты возненавидишь меня ещё сильнее, Кёя, но будет лучше, если я скажу, что произошло на самом деле.  
Хибари стиснул зубы. Ладони Мукуро сильнее прижались к его спине.  
\- Всё, что с нами теперь происходит - часть пути людей, - сказал Мукуро.  
\- Что? - Хибари нахмурился и отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.  
Мукуро закатил глаза.  
\- Люди испытывают эмоции, их терзают сомнения и неуверенность. И только человек может стать просветлённым, - быстро и с неприязнью проговорил он, как будто повторяя чужие слова. - А теперь не мог бы ты меня поцеловать? - спросил он совсем другим тоном.  
Хибари взял Мукуро за затылок и заставил наклониться, чтобы не вставать на цыпочки.  
\- Значит, это один из твоих путей в ад? - спросил он потом.  
\- Да.  
\- Чем ты недоволен?  
\- Я испытываю отвращение к пути людей, - признался Мукуро.  
\- Из-за слабости, - догадался Хибари. - Тогда зачем?..  
Мукуро сам поцеловал Хибари - Кёя подумал, что для того, чтобы не отвечать - но потом Мукуро сказал:  
\- Чтобы узнать, настолько ли этот путь отвратителен на самом деле, - и улыбнулся.  
\- И как? - поинтересовался Хибари.  
\- Недостаточно данных, - непристойным тоном прошептал Мукуро ему в самое ухо.  
\- Нужно больше, - согласился Хибари и перенёс их в свою спальню, где снова лежали два футона.

Они занялись любовью. Теперь Хибари знал, что Мукуро слабеет в его руках - и от этого знания сам становился сильнее. В этот раз он не спешил, и в следующий, который начался как только они отдохнули - тоже.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я попросил? - Мукуро улыбнулся Хибари, в темноте его губы казались ярко-красными и блестящими.  
\- Нет, - ответил Хибари и поцеловал Мукуро, чтобы тот не мог ничего сказать.  
Когда всё закончилось, и они лежали рядом, остывая от невыносимого жара и успокаивая дыхание, Хибари сказал:  
\- Это ведь сон. Почему ты испытываешь боль?  
\- Хорошо, что ты напомнил, Кёя, - Мукуро усмехнулся. - Это твой сон, ты думаешь, что мне больно - и тебе кажется, что я испытываю боль.  
\- А на самом деле? - Хибари нахмурился и посмотрел на Мукуро. В темноте его лица почти не было видно, только тускло светился красный глаз с иероглифом "пять".  
\- Это ведь сон, - повторил Мукуро слова Кёи. - Почему ты уверен, что это я, а не твоё воображение? - он снова рассмеялся.  
Хибари проснулся и подумал: "Я проверю".

Он ушёл из школы до того, как закончились занятия в школьных клубах, и отправился в Кокуё. Уже у самого входа в парк Хибари почувствовал, как к его лицу льнёт невидимый туман. Иллюзии уже не вызывали у него такого отвращения, как прежде - Хибари раньше не замечал, насколько привык иметь с ними дело. Более того, он начал считать их любопытными.  
Раздражение шевельнулось в его душе, как сонный зверь, и тут же улеглось. Хибари прошёл сквозь иллюзию, как сквозь обычный туман.  
Настоящие предметы терялись в иллюзии, но Хибари чувствовал, где они находятся. Здание было окутано Пламенем Тумана так плотно, что ещё месяц назад Хибари не только не смог бы к нему подойти, но вообще не увидел бы его.  
\- Не хочешь, чтобы я лез, - беззвучно произнёс он и улыбнулся.  
Он повернулся и пошёл к выходу из парка, чувствуя, что за ним наблюдают - вероятно, подручный Мукуро, воображающий себя хищником. Хибари услышал знакомый тихий смех и обернулся, охваченный болезненной страшной надеждой, но смех был действием иллюзии - или игрой воображения самого Кёи.  
Выйдя за ворота, он увидел девочку в школьной форме Кокуё, которая шла ему навстречу. Она была пропитана Пламенем Тумана насквозь и даже причёской напоминала Мукуро. Хибари остановился, чтобы дождаться её. Девочка остановилась, застыла, как будто в ужасе - но Хибари чувствовал, что за образом маленького пугливого животного скрывается ядовитая тварь.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил он тем же тоном, каким обычно предупреждал хулиганов о неотвратимой расправе.  
\- Хром, - прошептала девочка. Теперь её ужас был неподдельным.  
Хибари улыбнулся.  
\- Ты здесь живёшь?  
Хром не стала отвечать, а сглотнула и резко кивнула. Хибари кивнул ей - и в ответ, и на прощание - и ушёл.  
Он был почти доволен тем, что убедился в осмысленности и правдивости своих снов - и в то же время ему было больно от того, что он не может увидеть Мукуро наяву. Хибари не строил планов насчёт того, что сделает, когда встретит Рокудо Мукуро. Он просто хотел его увидеть.

***

Поскольку Хибари явился на базу слишком поздно, малыш едва не отменил занятие, но всё же согласился на короткую интенсивную тренировку. Хибари отлично размялся, уклоняясь от настоящих ножей Бельфегора и игнорируя иллюзорные.  
\- Ни одного попадания, - сказал Бельфегор, когда они закончили. - Ты просто боевая машина!  
\- Если бы это была настоящая драка, я бы забил тебя до смерти, - сказал Хибари.  
Бельфегор фыркнул.  
\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь в воскресенье.  
\- То же самое, - пообещал Хибари и покинул базу.  
В ту ночь Мукуро не пришёл к нему, и в следующую тоже. Хибари испытал множество разных эмоций - и все они были неприятными. Он предполагал, что Мукуро занят - и ревновал. Опасался, что у Мукуро проблемы. Боялся, что Мукуро мёртв. Ещё Хибари допускал, что Мукуро специально над ним издевается - и злился.

В воскресенье он был мрачнее самой смерти.  
Испытание малыша заключалось в том, что Хибари должен был сражаться с двенадцатью иллюзорными Бельфегорами, узнать, который из них настоящий, и за какой иллюзией прячется сам малыш, не атаковать их и уничтожить иллюзии.  
\- А вы будете меня атаковать? - спросил он перед началом.  
\- Разумеется, - сказал Бельфегор и захихикал.  
\- Учти, все иллюзии будут реальными, - предупредил малыш. - Я использую свою силу.  
Хибари кивнул и закрыл глаза, давая малышу фору. Он открыл их через секунду и оказался в центре урагана, наполненного ножами и нитями. Сначала Хибари обрубил все нити - и ножи улетели в разные стороны, не причинив ему вреда. Потом он занялся уничтожением иллюзорных противников. Задача немного осложнялась тем, что ему приходилось постоянно отвлекаться на новые атаки Бельфегоров - и настоящего, которого он сразу отличил от остальных, и иллюзорных. Малыш хорошо спрятался, но Хибари вычислил его по тому, как лениво он посылал ножи в полёт.  
В замкнутом пространстве зала некуда было спрятаться от ножей, и Хибари пришлось действовать очень быстро. Когда с иллюзиями было покончено, Бельфегоры продолжили его атаковать - тогда Хибари понял, что тест ещё не завершён. Он ударил по рукам Бельфегора, за которым, как он думал, прятался малыш - и пустая иллюзия рассыпалась на бесформенные клочки синего тумана. Теперь ножи летели со всех сторон, отовсюду и ниоткуда. Хибари не мог просчитать их траектории и был вынужден уйти в глухую оборону. В зале по-прежнему было полно иллюзий, но часть ножей, Кёя не сомневался, была настоящей. Когда он снова смог активно действовать, он понял, что Бельфегор, которого он видит, тоже иллюзия - и убил его, резко сократив дистанцию. Однако атаки не прекратились. Раздражение Хибари достигло предела.  
Он позволил Пламени Тумана пройти сквозь кольцо и вырваться на свободу. Оно окутало Хибари, не причинив вреда, и защитило его от ножей. Сквозь фиолетово-синюю дымку Хибари увидел ещё четверых Бельфегоров. Два из них были иллюзиями, скрытыми за иллюзиями, ещё двое содержали в себе малыша и настоящего Бельфегора, который стоял неподвижно, плотно прижав руки к телу - ножи в полёт отправляла тоже иллюзия.  
Хибари спокойно покончил с иллюзиями и позвал малыша и Бельфегора. Они появились.  
\- Ты очень хорош, - сказал малыш.  
\- Неплохо было бы подраться по-настоящему, - сказал Бельфегор и вздохнул.  
\- Так давай подерёмся, - предложил Хибари. Он устал, но не хотел в этом сознаваться.  
\- Босс запретил, - Бельфегор вздохнул ещё раз. - А этот мелкий жадина тут же ему донесёт, если я начну с тобой драться.  
\- Почему? - спросил Хибари у малыша.  
\- Потому что босс мне за это заплатит, - с достоинством ответил тот.  
"Драки нарушают дисциплину", - подумал Хибари, хмыкнул и ушёл.

Ночью к нему наконец явился Мукуро. Они снова лежали рядом в темноте, но теперь даже одеяла не разделяли их обнажённые тела.  
\- Я соскучился, - сказал Хибари и обнял Мукуро.  
\- Я тоже, - с безнадёжной тоской признался тот.  
\- Поэтому ты не любишь путь человека, - сказал Хибари.  
Мукуро помолчал, а потом спросил:  
\- Ты нашёл способ проверить правдивость этих снов?  
\- Да, - сказал Хибари. - Я познакомился с Хром.  
\- Ты её напугал, - Мукуро тихонько засмеялся. - Нехорошо обижать маленьких, Кёя.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - Хибари притянул Мукуро к себе, погладил по спине, и они перестали разговаривать.

Почти через час, когда они отдыхали, не разрывая объятий, Мукуро сказал:  
\- У пути человека есть и хорошие стороны.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе понравилось, или имеешь в виду что-то ещё? - уточнил Хибари.  
\- И то, и другое, - Мукуро закрыл глаза.  
\- Пытаешься уснуть во сне? - поинтересовался Хибари.  
\- Не позволишь мне отдохнуть? Какой же ты эгоист, Кёя.  
\- Отдыхай, - сказал Хибари.  
\- И деспот, - Мукуро зевнул, немного поёрзал и заснул.  
Хибари смотрел на него, думал, что Мукуро красивый, и не заметил, как заснул сам.  
Утром он не помнил снов, которые видел, заснув внутри сна - но помнил, что они ему не понравились.  
Малыш позвонил Хибари и отменил тренировку, сославшись на срочные дела. Сказал, что если Хибари хочет потренироваться с Бельфегором, то может приходить. Хибари отказался и стал ждать вечера.  
Ночью он встретился с Мукуро в его "резиденции" в Кокуё.  
\- Почему здесь? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Собираюсь показать тебе кое-что, - сказал Мукуро. - Надеюсь, ты всё ещё хочешь забить меня до смерти.  
Хибари нахмурился. Он хотел забить Мукуро до смерти. Он хотел любить Мукуро до самой смерти. Он хотел, чтобы Мукуро перестал вызывать у него эти желания, но ничего не мог поделать. Бессилие породило ярость, Хибари сказал:  
\- Хочу.  
\- Я обещал победить тебя без иллюзий, - Мукуро поднёс руку к своему правому глазу. - Сейчас я выполню своё обещание, и ты снова будешь стоять передо мной на коленях.  
Ярость Хибари стала бешенством - оглушительным и прекрасным. Он широко улыбнулся и сжал тонфы. По лицу Мукуро потекла кровь, правая половина тела почернела, на левой проступили ломаные линии. Он взмахнул трезубцем и бросился на Хибари. Кёе пришлось отступать и защищаться. Мукуро двигался очень быстро, казался огромным и тёмным. Хибари ушёл от очередной атаки достаточно далеко, чтобы позволить себе секундное размышление.  
\- Это и есть путь человека, - сказал Мукуро.  
\- Ты испытываешь эмоции, - понял Хибари. - Ярость делает тебя сильнее. Тоже хочешь меня убить?  
\- Нет, - Мукуро улыбнулся. - Хочу поставить тебя на колени.  
\- Ты не сможешь, - Хибари превратил свою ярость в Пламя и заставил его распространиться по оружию.  
\- Новый фокус, - Мукуро прищурился, но сказать уже ничего не успел. Хибари одним ударом сломал его трезубец, а другим отправил Мукуро в полёт через весь зал. Мукуро влетел макушкой в стену, раздался хруст и влажное хлюпанье.  
Хибари подошёл к трупу, чтобы посмотреть на результат своих действий. Мукуро открыл глаза. Кровь исчезла, ничего не напоминало о том, что он умер несколько секунд назад.  
\- Как ты это сделал? - спросил он.  
\- Быстро, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Не хочешь рассказать мне, в чём дело?  
Хибари сел на пол рядом с ним, притянул к себе и крепко прижал, чтобы Мукуро не мог вырваться.  
\- Это путь человека, верно? Каждый шаг - выбор, каждое решение причиняет боль.  
\- Ты не можешь рассказать? - спросил Мукуро.  
\- Ты хочешь захватить тело Савады Цунаёси и весь мир. Я Хранитель Облака Савады Цунаёси, - грустно сказал Хибари.  
\- Пошёл работать на это травоядное после того, как тебя победил Занзас? - в голосе Мукуро печаль смешалась с отвращением.  
Хибари промолчал.  
\- Жаль, - сказал Мукуро и попытался отстраниться. Хибари не позволил.  
\- Если ты сможешь победить меня хоть раз, используя любой из своих фокусов, я расскажу тебе, как я это сделал, - пообещал он.  
Мукуро рассмеялся.  
\- Они научили тебя ставить условия.  
\- Не хочу отдавать тебе информацию просто так, - сказал Хибари.  
\- И тебе нравится со мной драться.  
\- Не только драться, - напомнил Хибари.  
\- Сначала победи меня, - Мукуро выскользнул из его рук, схватил трезубец и атаковал до того, как Хибари успел вскочить на ноги. Пришлось кувыркаться.  
Они сражались до самого рассвета, и ни один не одержал победы.

На следующую ночь Хибари снова использовал Пламя и отразил одну из атак Мукуро, повторив его собственный приём.  
\- Может, придумаешь себе трезубец вместо тонф, Кёя? - Мукуро рассмеялся.  
\- Меня устраивает моё оружие, - сказал Хибари.  
Драка снова окончилась вничью, оба были обессилены после долгого напряжения - и Хибари перенёс их в спальню, чтобы они могли отдохнуть.  
\- Какой недвусмысленный намёк, - Мукуро улыбнулся и потянулся к Хибари.  
\- Ты не обязан заниматься со мной любовью, если не хочешь, - быстро сказал тот.  
\- Кёя, ты иногда бываешь таким глупым, - Мукуро поцеловал Хибари, и тот не успел ничего сказать. - Мне это просто нравится. И мне нравится, как ты это называешь. "Заниматься любовью", - Мукуро тихонько рассмеялся.  
\- Ты считаешь это смешным? - Хибари нахмурился.  
\- Люди вообще смешные, - Мукуро сжал член Хибари и таким образом отвлёк его от разговора.  
Когда Мукуро уже был близок к оргазму, Хибари спросил:  
\- Тебе смешно сейчас?  
\- Нет, - простонал Мукуро и перестал жмуриться, чтобы посмотреть на Хибари. - Пожалуйста, ещё.  
Хибари выполнил его просьбу - и Мукуро закричал.  
\- Ты не выглядел смешным, - сказал Хибари, когда они закончили.  
\- А ты выглядел, но мне было не до смеха, - Мукуро снова тихонько засмеялся.  
\- Зато теперь тебе до него, - сказал Кёя.  
\- Ты обиделся? - заинтересованно спросил Мукуро.  
\- Нет, - Хибари поцеловал его и проснулся.

Они встречались почти каждую ночь. Дрались или занимались любовью, а иногда - и то, и другое по очереди. Драка в любой момент могла превратиться в секс, но секс никогда не приводил к драке - только разговоры о нём. Мукуро забавляла серьёзность Хибари, Кёя, пытаясь понять его, и сам стал проще к себе относиться. Относиться проще к Мукуро он не мог - иллюзионист неизменно вызывал у него сильные эмоции. Все они были сложными, казались проблемами, требующими решения, но решений не существовало и не могло существовать.  
Малыш с лягушкой на голове продолжал тренировать Хибари и однажды даже вынудил создать собственную иллюзию - во время тренировки Кёе понадобилось оружие, а тонфы малыш потребовал отложить ещё перед началом. У Хибари просто не было другого выхода.  
Мукуро так и не смог победить его во сне. Хибари слишком хорошо изучил Мукуро и достаточно хорошо знал свои силы, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что этого не произойдёт.  
Всё было почти прекрасно, но Хибари не верил, что так будет продолжаться вечно, и был прав. Мукуро не приходил к нему пять ночей, а в школе появилась новая ученица. Хром Докуро.

***

Той же ночью Мукуро ответил на его зов. Они встретились на крыше школы. По небу, закрывая солнце, текли полупрозрачные мутные облака, больше похожие на туман, поднявшийся вверх.  
\- Что происходит? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Не твоё дело, Хибари Кёя, - зло сказал Мукуро.  
Хибари решил, что он хочет подраться, и атаковал. Мукуро уклонялся и блокировал, чтобы измотать Кёю. Тот использовал Пламя - и у Мукуро на пальце тоже появилось кольцо. Он зажёг на нём Пламя, ненадолго выпустил трезубец и поднёс к Пламени синюю коробочку. Пламя впиталось в неё, а потом Мукуро направил её на Хибари. Из коробочки вырвались и устремились к Кёе морские змеи. Они были сделаны из Пламени Тумана, но не являлись иллюзиями. Их было так много, что Хибари ненадолго упустил Мукуро из виду. Тот воспользовался этим, чтобы зайти Хибари за спину и, когда последняя змея погибла, охваченная Пламенем Облака, ударил его сначала по ногам, а потом по рукам - и когда Хибари упал на колени, приставил острие трезубца к его шее.  
\- Попался? - Мукуро обошёл Хибари и встал перед ним. Змеи ожили и опутали Хибари, так что он не мог пошевелиться.  
Он послал иллюзионисту взгляд, полный ненависти.  
\- Ты меня расстроил, Кёя, - невесело сказал Мукуро. - Я даже не могу воспользоваться своей победой в полной мере, потому что уже и так знаю то, что ты мог бы мне рассказать. Как жаль.  
Хибари промолчал, вглядываясь в лицо Мукуро и вспоминая их первую встречу. Тогда Мукуро наслаждался своей властью над ним, теперь же не испытывал никакого удовольствия.  
\- Но если ты скажешь мне, кто тренирует тебя на базе Вонголы, я, пожалуй, дам тебе шанс продолжить сражение, - добавил Мукуро.  
\- Можешь продержать меня так до утра, - сказал Хибари. - Я всё равно ничего тебе не скажу.  
\- Это нечестно, - Мукуро сжал пальцы, и змеи разом ужалили Хибари.  
Кёя стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать, но через мгновение понял, что эта боль не идёт ни в какое сравнение с испытанной в аду.  
\- Ты уже пытал меня, - с улыбкой напомнил Хибари. - Тогда у тебя тоже ничего не вышло.  
\- Тогда умри хотя бы во сне! - с яростью крикнул Мукуро и направил на него трезубец. С острия сорвалось синее Пламя, ударило Хибари в грудь и сбросило с крыши школы. Змеи исчезли, а Хибари разбился о землю, но не умер, а стал падать ниже - сквозь все этажи ада, в котором он был вместе с Мукуро. И хоть падение было быстрым, он всё же успевал заметить Мукуро на каждом из этажей - тот был в числе демонов, терзающих пленников.  
"Вот как", - подумал Хибари и проснулся.

Весь день он размышлял над тем, когда Мукуро его обманывал - когда выгибался, разгорячённый, в его руках или когда пытал его. Он отвлёкся на тренировке, и Бельфегору удалось его ранить. Хранитель Урагана Вонголы радовался как ребёнок, а Хибари разозлился и едва не избил его всерьёз.  
Ночью Мукуро не явился, и сомнения Хибари усилились.

В школе он следил за Хром Докуро. Та вела себя очень тихо, а после уроков подошла к Ирие Шоичи. Хибари не удалось подслушать их разговор, но он проследил за ними до дома, в котором якобы жила Хром. Он не входил в подъезд, но чувствовал плотную завесу иллюзий даже на расстоянии. Хром исчезла в них, а Ирие отправился домой с глупым и озадаченным видом.

\- В городе слишком много иллюзий, - сказал вечером малыш. - Я разговаривал с Реборном, но тот считает, что это не наше дело.  
\- Возможно, ваше, - ответил Хибари. - Савада Цунаёси дрался с Рокудо Мукуро и должен помнить его.  
\- Он говорил, что у него было ощущение, как от Мукуро, когда он впервые увидел эту девчонку. Ты её тоже видел, - Бельфегор повернулся к Хибари. - Новенькая с одним глазом.  
\- Хром Докуро - медиум Рокудо Мукуро, - с раздражением сказал Хибари.  
Бельфегор присвистнул.  
\- Он же в тюрьме. Значит, нашёл такую лазейку.  
\- Некоторые люди никогда не успокаиваются, - малыш тяжело вздохнул. - А откуда ты знаешь, что она его медиум?  
\- Не твоё дело, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Что-то личное, - Бельфегор хихикнул, и Хибари ударил его по губам кулаком.  
\- Идиоты, - сказал малыш и заспешил к выходу из тренировочного зала.  
Бельфегор провёл по губам тыльной стороной ладони, слизнул кровь и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Королевская кровь пролилась! - с восторгом произнёс он.  
\- Теперь это твои проблемы, - сообщил малыш и скрылся за дверью.  
Бельфегор атаковал.  
Он вёл себя слишком безумно, чтобы победить, но Хибари огромного напряжения стоило не проиграть.

Хибари вернулся домой уставшим и рухнул в постель, едва раздевшись.  
\- Кёя, - услышал он и сел в постели. Мукуро сидел рядом с ним. Хибари напрягся, ожидая атаки или шутки, но Мукуро обнял его. Хибари обнял его в ответ и погладил по спине.  
\- Я должен многое тебе рассказать, - Мукуро вздохнул.  
\- Это может подождать? - спросил Хибари, откидывая одеяло.  
\- Думаю, да, - Мукуро улыбнулся, прижимаясь губами к его плечу. - Я тоже соскучился, - он опустил руку и сжал член Кёи.  
Хибари повалил Мукуро на спину и вошёл, как только тот оплёл его ногами. Дотянулся до шеи и прижался к ней губами, впитывая крик Мукуро всем телом.  
\- Подожди, - сорванным голосом попросил Мукуро.  
\- Не могу, - простонал Хибари. Это было правдой, он действительно не мог остановиться, отказаться хотя бы на мгновение от того жгучего, острого наслаждения, которое дарил ему Мукуро.  
Животная, неудержимая страсть, такая же сильная, как ненависть раньше, затопила всё существо Хибари, отодвинув все прочие желания, помутив разум. Кёя хотел любить Мукуро - и любил его, как мог. Тот отвечал на его движения то стонами, то вскриками. Хибари казалось, что он может слушать их бесконечно, и в то же время - что он вот-вот потеряет способность слышать, оглушённый этими звуками. Наслаждение стало невыносимым, Хибари кончил, дрожа от напряжения - и его переполнило чувство благодарности. Он подвинулся так, чтобы его лицо оказалось возле паха Мукуро, и взял его член в рот. Мукуро всхлипнул, его бёдра вздрогнули. Хибари не очень хорошо знал, что нужно делать - они никогда не ласкали друг друга подолгу таким способом, слишком быстро возбуждение становилось нестерпимым - но он старался не задевать нежную кожу зубами, облизывал головку и впускал её в рот так глубоко, как мог. Этого оказалось вполне достаточно. Мукуро утратил над собой контроль, вцепился в волосы Хибари и кончил, загнав головку ему в горло. Хибари машинально сглотнул, не почувствовав вкуса. Сел, вытер покрытые слюной губы тыльной стороной ладони и после этого закашлялся.

\- Извини, - Мукуро дотянулся до его щеки кончиками пальцев и погладил. - Я...  
\- Давно хотел это сделать? - сипло спросил Хибари и ухмыльнулся.  
Мукуро приподнялся на локте и дёрнул Кёю к себе. Когда они упали рядом, он прошептал:  
\- Ещё в Кокуё, когда ты стоял передо мной на коленях, я думал, что будет, если я расстегну штаны и заставлю тебя...  
\- Ты стал бы кастратом, - сказал Хибари. - Скорее всего, мёртвым кастратом.  
\- У тебя совершенно ужасные фантазии, Кёя, - Мукуро шутливо надулся.  
\- Ты собирался рассказать мне что-то важное, - напомнил Хибари.  
\- Да, - сказал Мукуро и замолчал, прикусив губу.  
Хибари терпеливо ждал, пока Мукуро соберётся с мыслями.  
\- Пожалуй, стоит начать с начала. Ты знаешь, кто такой Бьякуран Джессо?  
\- Нет, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Это хозяин кольца Неба Маре.  
\- Я не знаю, что это значит.  
\- Тогда слушай, - Мукуро вздохнул и пропустил волосы Хибари между пальцами.  
Кёя слушал и запоминал всё, что говорил Мукуро.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь это всё? - спросил Хибари, когда тот закончил.  
\- Частично - от самого Бьякурана, - Мукуро поморщился. - Частично - из тех слухов, которые я собирал, когда охотился на Саваду Цунаёси.  
\- Ты больше на него не охотишься? - поинтересовался Хибари.  
\- Нет, - Мукуро поморщился ещё сильнее. - Но я пытался рассказывать по порядку.  
Хибари кивнул.  
\- Неделю назад к Хром подошёл человек и сказал, что у него есть предложение для Рокудо Мукуро. Она испугалась, и мне пришлось придти к ней на помощь. Человек отдал мне телефон, на котором уже был набран нужный номер, и сказал, что абонент мечтает со мной поговорить.  
\- Это был Бьякуран, - догадался Хибари.  
\- Он сказал, что готов обеспечить моих друзей - это он так сказал, - быстро добавил Мукуро, - всем необходимым, а мне предоставить запасного медиума. Не такого талантливого, как Хром, но более свободного в передвижениях. Ещё он сказал, что если наше сотрудничество будет плодотворным, он освободит меня из Вендикаре, - Мукуро вздрогнул, и Хибари почувствовал эту дрожь.  
\- За кем следит Хром? - спросил Кёя.  
\- Подожди, - Мукуро улыбнулся и снова взъерошил волосы Хибари.  
Тот промолчал.  
\- Он сказал, что если я согласен хотя бы поговорить с ним, то я могу воспользоваться для этого телом человека, который пришёл к Хром. Это был слабый иллюзионист, едва способный вместить мои таланты, но он был здоров физически и, что немаловажно, полностью дееспособен.  
\- Ты ранил его и занял его тело, - сказал Хибари.  
Мукуро кивнул.  
\- В этом новом прекрасном теле я отправился в Америку, на встречу с Бьякураном Джессо. С тех пор тело моего медиума постоянно находилось в поле его зрения.  
\- И ты не мог отвлечься.  
\- Я опасался, - Мукуро снова прикусил губу и поморщился. - Нет, я панически боялся, что Бьякуран может проследить за моими встречами с тобой.  
Хибари улыбнулся, поймал руку Мукуро и прикоснулся губами к ладони.  
\- Позавчера я убедился, что мои сны ему недоступны, в каком бы теле я ни находился.  
\- Почему ты так легко мне об этом рассказываешь?  
\- Потому что я не хочу работать на Бьякурана, - Мукуро свёл брови, разноцветные глаза зло сверкнули. - Между прочим он предупредил меня, что его люди продолжают следить за Кокуё. И если я не стану выполнять его условия, с милой Хром может случиться какая-нибудь неприятность. К тому же, он может как оставить меня в Вендикаре, так и забрать для того, чтобы убить. Он уверен, что никто не придёт ко мне на помощь.  
\- Он ошибается, - сказал Хибари. - Но чего он хочет?  
\- Весь мир, - сказал Мукуро и рассмеялся. - Все миры.  
\- Я хочу забить его до смерти. Но начну с людей, которые следят за Кокуё.  
\- Не так быстро, - пальцы Мукуро скользнули по шее Хибари и сжались на плече. - Сначала придётся подождать.  
\- Чего?  
\- Либо он вытащит меня из тюрьмы, - Мукуро лёг на спину и потянулся, - либо поймёт, что я работаю не на него.  
\- А на кого ты работаешь? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Пока что на себя, - Мукуро вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
\- Пока что?..  
\- По порядку, - напомнил Мукуро.  
Хибари промолчал.  
\- Итак, Бьякуран, хм, назовём это "нанял" меня. Он хотел, чтобы Хром установила контакт с Ирие Шоичи и присмотрела за Савадой Цунаёси и его друзьями.  
\- Вот как, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Он предлагал также, чтобы Кен и Тикуса следили за тобой, но я сказал, что не намерен подвергать их такой опасности, - Мукуро невесело засмеялся.  
Хибари захотел поцеловать его, но решил, что если сделает это, они безнадёжно отвлекутся.  
\- Зачем ему травоядные?  
\- Бьякуран хочет собрать все кольца Маре, кольца Вонголы и пустышки аркобалено. Считает, что это необходимо для власти над миром, - Мукуро презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Он уже меня раздражает, - признался Хибари.  
\- Меня тоже, - сказал Мукуро таким тоном, будто хотел пожаловаться. - Бьякуран уверен, что Занзас и его Хранители получили кольца Вонголы по ошибке. Ещё он уверен, что Занзас неудачник. Что скажешь? - Мукуро приоткрыл правый глаз и покосился на Хибари. Тот пожал плечами. Мукуро скривился и нараспев произнёс, вероятно, подражая Бьякурану:  
\- Мукуро-кун, разве ты хочешь играть в одной команде с неудачниками?  
\- Фу, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Совершенно с тобой согласен, - с удовольствием сказал Мукуро. - Итак, я не хочу играть в одной команде с Бьякураном и готов перейти в команду противника. Скажи мне, у Савады Цунаёси есть Хранитель Тумана?  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Хибари. - Полагаю, что нет.  
\- Значит, будет, - Мукуро улыбнулся так же, как улыбался, приготовившись проделать особенно подлый трюк в драке.  
\- Ты пойдёшь работать на травоядное? - удивился Хибари.  
Мукуро приподнялся, опираясь на локти, и уставился на него.  
\- Я хочу быть на одной стороне с тобой, Хибари Кёя, - серьёзно сказал он.  
Хибари молча улыбнулся, потому что не знал, что сказать. Мукуро поцеловал его, и они опять занялись любовью, отложив обсуждение деталей на потом.  
\- Что я должен делать? - спросил Хибари, когда отдышался.  
\- Не ходи в Кокуё, пока я не подам тебе знак, - Мукуро закрыл глаза.  
\- Предупредить травоядных?  
\- Нет. Я ведь должен рассказывать ему всё, что видит Хром, чтобы убедить в своей лояльности. Кто из Хранителей Вонголы тебя учит?  
\- Малыш с лягушкой на голове. Иногда в тренировках участвует сумасшедший.  
\- Маммон и Бельфегор, - Мукуро хмыкнул. - Вот почему Бьякуран не может узнать, что происходит на базе. Расскажи им, что посчитаешь нужным.  
\- Что угодно? - уточнил Хибари.  
\- Я думал, ты не склонен хвастаться постельными победами, - Мукуро неприлично улыбнулся. - Но если ты хочешь, чтобы о наших отношениях узнала вся Вонгола, то я не возражаю.  
Хибари закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
\- Я ещё не знаю, что скажу. Но я сомневаюсь, что кто-то из Вонголы тебе поверит.  
Мукуро засмеялся и несильно укусил его.  
\- Ой, - без выражения сказал Хибари и переместил ладонь на горло Мукуро. Тот скосил глаза вниз, сглотнул и сказал:  
\- Мне поверит Савада Цунаёси.  
\- Ты в этом уверен? - Хибари сдвинул ладонь ниже и рассеянно улыбнулся, слушая стук сердца Мукуро.  
\- Во-первых, я могу попробовать снова проникнуть в его сон. Однажды я это уже проделал, но Цунаёси слишком испугался моего присутствия и наглухо закрылся. Может быть, теперь будет проще. Во-вторых, я могу в любой момент использовать Хром для связи с ним. Но тогда Бьякуран может заподозрить, что я его обманываю.  
Хибари стало смешно.  
\- Неужели есть кто-то, кого ты не можешь обмануть?  
Мукуро накрыл его ладонь своей и слегка пожал.  
\- А ты как думаешь, Хибари Кёя?  
Хибари не стал отвечать. Он не мог быть уверен, что Мукуро не врёт ему.  
\- Итак, ты свяжешься с травоядными, они примут тебя в свою компанию, - когда Хибари это сказал, Мукуро состроил брезгливую гримасу, - и что дальше?  
\- Не совсем так. Я дождусь удобного момента, свяжусь с, как ты говоришь, травоядными, стану Хранителем Тумана Савады Цунаёси и буду ждать следующего удобного момента.  
\- Для побега, - сказал Хибари.  
Мукуро пожал плечами.  
\- Для следующего шага. Бьякуран непростой противник. Он может связываться с самим собой в других мирах и обмениваться информацией. Получил кольцо Маре совсем недавно, а уже знает так много, - Мукуро задумался.  
\- Змеи из коробочки?..  
\- Новое оружие, - отозвался Мукуро. - В одном из параллельных миров оно используется уже давно. В этом пока только разрабатывается, но у Бьякурана уже есть несколько действующих образцов.  
\- Бьякуран делится с тобой информацией?  
\- Скорее, пытается произвести на меня впечатление, - Мукуро негромко засмеялся.  
\- Но если у него такие возможности, зачем ему ты?  
\- Хороший вопрос, Кёя, - Мукуро снова поскучнел. - Он может повторить пулю подчинения. Но у него нет подходящих иллюзионистов, и он не знает, как именно меня готовили. Пуля подействует правильно только на особого человека.  
\- Чтобы ты мог воспользоваться пулей, он должен вытащить тебя из тюрьмы.  
\- Он хочет, чтобы я готовил его иллюзионистов. Восстановил и продолжил опыты Эстранео, - Мукуро попытался сдержать дрожь, но Хибари понял, что его трясёт от отвращения. - Я уничтожил все записи после того, как убил учёных. Но Бьякуран добрался до архива в другом мире. Он предлагает мне всё и ещё немножко взамен на то, что я буду делать для него монстров, подобных мне же, - Мукуро рассмеялся, и этот смех не понравился Хибари.  
\- Разве ты монстр?  
Мукуро пожал плечами.  
\- Даже проклятый младенец назвал меня так. А ты как думаешь, Хибари Кёя, я монстр?  
\- Нет, - не задумываясь, ответил Хибари.  
Мукуро поцеловал его, прижавшись всем телом, и Хибари догадался, что он больше не хочет разговаривать. Этот раз был очень долгим - самым долгим за эту ночь и, возможно, вообще.  
Проснувшись, Хибари понял, что случилось немыслимое. Он проспал в школу.  
"Я сошёл с ума", - подумал Кёя и улыбнулся.

**Глава 3.**

Тяжёлые серые тучи лежали на городе, как ватное одеяло. Намимори как будто уснул, и в школе было очень тихо.  
Хибари отправился вечером на базу Вонголы - и столкнулся там с травоядным стадом.  
\- Хибари! - непонятно было, обрадовался Савада или испугался.  
\- Я очень рад, что ты пришёл, - сказал малыш с ящерицей на шляпе. Малыш с лягушкой кивнул и подошёл к Хибари.  
\- Я сказал Реборну, что у тебя есть кое-какая информация о том, что происходит сейчас в Намимори.  
\- Что именно происходит? - уточнил Хибари.  
\- Ночью какие-то подозрительные типы болтались возле торгового центра, - мрачно сказал Гокудера Хаято. - Они ничего не делали, просто смотрели по сторонам, поэтому твои парни могли их пропустить.  
Хибари фыркнул. Кусакабе доложил ему о чужаках в городе ещё утром.  
\- Возле моего дома тоже кто-то ходил, - сказал Савада. - Я посмотрел из окна, не включая свет, но ничего не видел.  
\- Вот как, - сказал Хибари. И спросил: - Вы знаете, кто такой Бьякуран Джессо?  
Травоядные замотали головами.  
\- Хозяин кольца Неба Маре, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Верде будет счастлив, - недовольно сказал малыш с лягушкой.  
\- У нас проблемы? - спросил малыш с ящерицей.  
\- Да, - сказал Хибари. - Бьякуран думает, что купил Рокудо Мукуро.  
Малыш с ящерицей спрыгнул с головы Савады и дёрнул Хибари за штанину. Хибари присел рядом с ним на корточки.  
\- Что ты знаешь? - спросил малыш, серьёзно глядя на него.  
\- Довольно много. Буду знать ещё больше.  
\- Тренируйтесь пока, - бросил малыш травоядным.  
Хибари подсадил его на плечо. Малыша с лягушкой он устроил на другом.  
\- На два этажа вниз, - скомандовал малыш с лягушкой в лифте. - Будем разговаривать в моей комнате.  
\- Бьякуран не может следить за базой, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - спросил малыш с ящерицей.  
\- От Мукуро.  
\- Вы общаетесь?! - хором спросили малыши.  
\- Да. В моих снах.  
\- Цуна говорил что-то насчёт снов, - сказал малыш с ящерицей.  
\- Я тоже знаю, что это возможно, - сказал малыш с лягушкой. - Значит, его дела так плохи, что он обратился к врагу.  
\- Мы не враги, - признался Хибари. - Мы нормально общаемся.  
Малыши промолчали.

Хибари отнёс их в комнату малыша с лягушкой. Перед дверью тот потребовал опустить его на пол, приложил руку к сенсорной панели и впустил их в комнату, в которой вся мебель была маленькой. Малыш с ящерицей спрыгнул с плеча Хибари, и оба малыша уселись в кресла. Хибари огляделся в поисках нормального стула, решил, что не поместится даже на диване, и сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к шкафу.  
Когда массивная автоматическая дверь закрылась за ними, Хибари понял, что это помещение отделено от всего остального мира плотным слоем иллюзий, но не разозлился.  
\- Рассказывай по порядку, - сказал малыш с ящерицей.  
\- Однажды он явился ко мне во сне. Мы подрались и дрались ещё много раз. Потом он решил показать мне пути в ад и сам ад заодно. Мы перестали быть врагами, - сказал Хибари.  
\- По какому пути он ведёт тебя сейчас? - спросил малыш с ящерицей.  
\- По пути человека мы идём вместе, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Что это всё значит? - малыш с лягушкой ничего не понял и возмутился.  
\- Ещё не знаю, - малыш с ящерицей задумался. - Скажи лучше, почему Мукуро удалось проникнуть в сон Хибари.  
\- Ты принимал какие-нибудь наркотики в тот день? - поинтересовался малыш с лягушкой.  
\- Нет, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Алкоголь?  
\- Немного шампанского.  
\- Этого могло оказаться достаточно, - малыш в задумчивости забарабанил по подлокотнику. - А потом? Почему ты его не выгнал?  
\- Не помню, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Для Хибари достойный противник может показаться более ценным, чем сильный союзник, - сказал малыш с ящерицей, как будто Кёи не было в комнате, но Хибари не обиделся.  
\- У Савады Цунаёси есть Хранитель Тумана? - спросил он.  
\- Нет, - ответил малыш с ящерицей.  
\- Мукуро хочет сменить сторону, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Я поговорю с Цуной, - пообещал Реборн. - Каковы условия Мукуро?  
\- Защита для его стада. Свобода.  
\- Я позвоню боссу, - сказал малыш с лягушкой.  
\- Бьякуран следит за Вонголой, - напомнил Хибари.  
\- Может хоть уследиться, - злобно проворчал малыш с лягушкой. - Я использую тот же способ связи, что и Мукуро. Даже занятно будет побывать во сне босса.  
\- Ты это можешь? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Да, если хорошо знаю человека, с которым нужно связаться, - самодовольно сказал малыш с лягушкой.  
\- Не переоценивай себя, - сказал малыш с ящерицей.  
На мгновение Хибари показалось, что они вот-вот подерутся.  
\- У Бьякурана есть новое оружие, - сказал он. - Коробочки, которые заряжаются Пламенем Предсмертной Воли.  
\- Ох, - сказал малыш с лягушкой.  
\- Верде? - спросил малыш с ящерицей.  
\- Только начал работать с этим проектом, - быстро ответил малыш с лягушкой.  
\- Мы должны его предупредить о том, кто получает результаты его исследований, - сказал малыш с ящерицей.  
\- Он не послушает. Вонгола перекупит этот проект целиком, - он трагически вздохнул и тут же спохватился: - А коробочки работают?  
\- У Мукуро сработала, - Хибари детально описал их бой.  
Малыши выслушали его, а потом малыш с лягушкой сказал:  
\- Теперь мы в долгу перед тобой. Что ты хочешь?  
Хибари захотелось сказать "Рокудо Мукуро", но он решил, что малыши не смогут доставить к нему Мукуро достаточно быстро, сказал:  
\- Я подумаю над этим, - и улыбнулся.  
\- Мы устроим встречу Савады Цунаёси с Рокудо Мукуро, - решительно сказал малыш с ящерицей. - Вайпер, ты будешь представлять старшее поколение Вонголы?  
\- Во-первых, перестань называть меня этим именем, - малыш с лягушкой надулся. - Во-вторых, для начала я свяжусь с боссом. В-третьих, без моего присутствия вы не сможете уйти от слежки.  
Малыш с ящерицей кивнул.  
\- Я поручу отвлекающий маневр Гокудере. Он сумеет организовать беспорядок, в котором окажутся замешаны все те, кто следит за Цуной и Хром Докуро.  
У Хибари начали затекать ноги, и он встал, чтобы размяться.  
\- Сам найдёшь дорогу наружу, - проворчал малыш с лягушкой. - У нас ещё много дел сегодня.  
Хибари ушёл.

Во сне он оказался на крыше школы. Было жарко, яркие солнечные лучи скользили по городу, разбавленные небольшими лёгкими облаками. Хибари чувствовал, что Мукуро здесь, в Намимори, но не рядом с ним. Он подошёл к ограждению и посмотрел на улицу, ведущую к школе - Мукуро разговаривал с Савадой Цунаёси. Подавив секундное возмущение тем, что травоядное оказалось в его сне, Хибари спустился вниз и направился к ним.  
\- Хибари! - Савада подпрыгнул и начал лихорадочно осматриваться в поисках укрытия.  
\- Кёя, - укоризненно сказал Мукуро, но тут же улыбнулся. - Зачем ты пугаешь будущего босса Вонголы?  
\- Это не я его пугаю, - сказал Хибари. - Это он меня боится.  
\- Я не боюсь, - попытался возмутиться Савада. - Просто Мукуро сказал, что это твой сон, а я тут без приглашения. Прости, пожалуйста.  
\- Вы договорились? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Да, - Мукуро продемонстрировал ему ученическое кольцо Вонголы - такое же, как было у Хибари, но с синим камнем. - Маммон обеспечит Цунаёси безопасную встречу с Хром, чтобы передать ей кольцо в реальности.  
Хибари кивнул.  
\- Мы закончили, Цунаёси, - Мукуро повернулся к Саваде. - Можешь просыпаться.  
Савада растерянно улыбнулся им обоим и исчез.  
\- Извини, что воспользовался твоим сном без разрешения, - Мукуро подошёл к Хибари почти вплотную. - Можешь попытаться отомстить мне.  
\- У меня есть предложение поинтереснее, - Хибари прижал его к себе, чтобы Мукуро мог почувствовать его возбуждение.  
\- Как красноречиво, - Мукуро поцеловал Кёю, и пока он это делал, Хибари перенёс их в свою спальню.  
\- Почему не на улице? - со смешком спросил Мукуро, расстёгивая на Хибари брюки. - Там ведь никого не было.  
\- Неудобно, - сказал Хибари, стаскивая с Мукуро футболку.  
\- Если позволишь, в следующий раз я придумаю декорации, - Мукуро облизал губы и опустился перед Хибари на колени.  
Этого зрелища вполне было достаточно, чтобы у Хибари зашумело в ушах, но Мукуро не собирался останавливаться или дразнить Хибари. Он дёрнул брюки вместе с трусами вниз и взял член Кёи в рот - на всю длину сразу. Хибари сжал кулаки и пошире расставил ноги, чтобы не упасть. Мукуро вцепился в его бёдра и не позволял отстраниться - хотя Хибари и не хотел отстраняться - пока Кёя не кончил с хриплым стоном.  
Хибари встал на колени рядом с Мукуро, поцеловал его и хотел помочь ему кончить, но Мукуро отодвинул его руку.  
\- Я сам, - хрипло сказал он. - А ты будешь смотреть.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Хибари и поцеловал Мукуро ещё раз.  
\- Разденься пока, - попросил Мукуро.  
Пока Хибари избавлялся от одежды, Мукуро сбросил ботинки, но не стал снимать штаны. Он сел на край футона, широко раздвинул ноги и ласкал себя, опираясь на левую руку, слегка приподнимая бёдра и прогибаясь. Хибари смотрел - и у него темнело в глазах от желания. Но Мукуро хотел, чтобы Кёя смотрел, поэтому он ничего не делал.  
\- Я, конечно, могу кончить и от одного твоего взгляда, - Мукуро неприлично улыбнулся и облизал губы. - Но, может быть, у тебя есть другие варианты.  
Хибари сам не заметил, как оказался рядом с ним, повалил на постель и упал сверху. Штаны Мукуро исчезли, растворились в воздухе, под пальцами Хибари была горячая гладкая кожа, требующая прикосновений. Мукуро стонал и тёрся о Хибари членом, стискивал кулаки, а потом обнял Кёю - короткие острые ногти впились в спину и оставили царапины. Хибари заставил Мукуро лечь лицом вниз и лёг на него. Мукуро недовольно застонал, и Хибари укусил его плечо, а потом сунул руку ему под живот и сжал член. Тогда Мукуро прогнулся, поставляя зад под член Хибари - и сон превратился в восхитительное раскалённое безумие.  
Когда оно кончилось, Хибари с сожалением отстранился от Мукуро и лёг рядом с ним.  
\- Мне больше нравится видеть тебя, - Мукуро пытался сказать это капризным тоном, но сбившееся дыхание и хрипотца несколько смазали эффект.  
\- Мне тоже. Но иногда это невыносимо, - сказал Хибари.  
Мукуро посмотрел на него и потянулся с довольной улыбкой.  
\- Я очень рад, что всё так складывается, - сказал он.  
\- Как?  
\- Я могу встречаться с тобой каждую ночь, пусть только во сне, - пальцы Мукуро пробежались по груди Хибари, задержались у сердца, а потом к остывающей коже прижалась вся ладонь. - Савада Цунаёси поклялся защищать Хром, Кена и Тикусу, как часть своей семьи. И, ты можешь смеяться, он сожалеет о том, что отправил меня в тюрьму.  
\- Я хочу увидеть тебя наяву, - только высказав это желание, Хибари понял, насколько оно мучительно.  
\- Я тоже, - шелестящим шёпотом отозвался Мукуро. - Теперь мне проще будет обманывать Бьякурана. Может быть, удастся убедить его, что я готов сотрудничать с ним и дальше.  
\- Почему "может быть"? - Хибари накрыл ладонь Мукуро своей и покосился на него.  
\- Потому что он параноик.  
\- Можно просто...  
\- Тсс, - Мукуро высвободил руку и прижал палец к губам Хибари. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал собой, штурмуя Вендикаре. Хотя мне очень льстит твоё намерение.  
Хибари укусил его за палец и спросил:  
\- С чего ты взял, что я об этом подумал?  
\- Хибари Кёя, я живу в твоих снах около двух месяцев, я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, - почти обиженно сказал Мукуро. - Пусть Бьякуран заплатит Виндиче за мою свободу новым оружием. Пусть выпустит меня. Может быть, я даже успею его убить, - Мукуро мечтательно улыбнулся.  
\- Больше, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Что? - не понял Мукуро.  
\- Больше двух месяцев, - уточнил Хибари.  
\- Ты считаешь. Это так мило, - Мукуро перекатился на живот и засмеялся.  
\- Расскажи мне о коробочках, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Проще показать, как они работают.  
\- Как скажешь, - Хибари придумал им одежду и перенёс в тренировочный зал на базе Вонголы.  
\- Что это за место? - Мукуро осмотрелся.  
\- Здесь я дрался с Занзасом. Удобно. Просторно и нечего ломать.  
\- Это точно, - Мукуро посмотрел по сторонам и достал из кармана коробочку.  
Через некоторое время Хибари прекрасно понимал принцип работы оружейной коробочки Мукуро, общие принципы работы коробочек и мог легко идентифицировать разные их виды. Но он не мог справиться со змеями, что бы ни делал.  
\- Придумай себе животное из Пламени, - предложил Мукуро.  
Хибари отказался. Конечно, он мог придумать животное во сне, но драться с Бьякураном и его стадом он намеревался наяву. Наяву у Хибари не было коробочки. Идея накапливания Пламени натолкнула его на мысль, которая показалась ему очевидной. В очередной раз уклонившись от змей, Хибари разорвал дистанцию до предельной и остановился, пропуская Пламя через кольцо и заставляя его оставаться в тонфах.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Мукуро.  
\- Собираюсь исправить положение, - ответил Хибари и, когда ему показалось, что оружие вот-вот расплавится, атаковал змей сам.  
Пламя Облака столкнулось с Пламенем Тумана, Хибари понял, что ему не хватает разрушительной силы, разозлился и пропустил недостающее количество Пламени через кольцо. Перед глазами полыхнуло фиолетовым, змеи исчезли, а Мукуро отнесло к дальней стене. Камень в кольце рассыпался в пыль, обломки оправы упали на пол. Тонфы всё-таки расплавились.  
\- Посмотрим, что ты сможешь сделать теперь, - Мукуро стряхнул с плеча пыль и направил на Хибари трезубец.  
Без оружия Кёе было очень неуютно, поэтому он быстро сорвался в контакт, отобрал трезубец и выкрутил Мукуро руку, уткнув его носом в пол.  
\- Признаёшь себя побеждённым? - тяжело дыша, спросил Хибари.  
\- Признаю, - Мукуро закашлялся и выплюнул пыль. Хибари слез с него. Мукуро перевернулся на спину и сел, растирая запястье.  
\- Ты чудовище, Хибари Кёя, - с удовольствием сказал он. - Совершенная боевая машина, не знающая ни пощады, ни сомнений.  
\- Это комплимент? - уточнил Хибари.  
\- Да, - Мукуро улыбнулся, двумя пальцами ухватил Хибари за ворот рубашки и потянул к себе.  
Хибари почувствовал вкус пыли и крови на губах Мукуро и даже испугался яркости своего сна.  
\- Продолжим драку? - интимным шёпотом предложил Мукуро.  
\- В другой раз, - сказал Хибари.  
Мукуро улыбнулся и создал вокруг них иллюзорную ванную комнату, просторную и роскошную, а Хибари поверил в неё - и она стала реальной для них.  
\- Хочешь сначала вымыться? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Можно совместить одно с другим, - Мукуро невесело засмеялся. - Я так давно не принимал ванну.  
\- А в теле медиума? - Хибари поднялся с пола, облицованного чёрным мрамором, и помог подняться Мукуро.  
\- Ощущения слишком слабые, - тот пожал плечами и отвернулся. Поймал в зеркале взгляд Хибари, улыбнулся ему и начал раздеваться.  
Хибари включил воду, чтобы она набралась - даже во сне, в котором он мог менять обстановку по своей воле, он предпочитал действовать последовательно - и тоже разделся.  
Вода со слабым пряным ароматом смыла с них пыль. Хибари гладил Мукуро, но не касался его члена. Когда его пальцы поднялись от бедра Мукуро к его руке, исчерченной линиями, Мукуро спросил:  
\- Тебе не противно?  
\- Что?  
\- Эти линии - следы экспериментов.  
Хибари не знал, что ответить, поэтому спросил:  
\- А тебе не противно касаться шрамов, оставленных другими?  
Мукуро нахмурился и опустил голову, влажные волосы свесились на глаза.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы их становилось больше, - сквозь зубы произнёс он.  
Хибари взял его руку и поцеловал запястье.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы их становилось больше, - повторил он, и это было именно то, что он хотел сказать.

Потом они вышли в спальню - тоже просторную. Лёгкие светлые занавеси раздувал ветер, солнечный свет пятнами ложился на ковёр, отражался от многочисленных зеркал.  
\- Так много света, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Мы же не собираемся здесь спать, - Мукуро усмехнулся.  
Когда они занялись любовью на огромной кровати, Хибари старался не смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не сталкиваться взглядом с собственными отражениями. Мукуро, наоборот, откровенно любовался всем, что мог увидеть.  
\- Тебе не нравятся зеркала? - спросил он потом.  
\- Как будто смотрит кто-то чужой, - сказал Хибари. - Раздражает.  
\- Это твой сон, сделай так, чтобы их не было, - предложил Мукуро.  
Хибари пожал плечами. Портьеры - такие же светлые, как остальной интерьер, скользнули по стенам, закрывая зеркала.  
\- Хорошее решение, - рассудительно сказал Мукуро. - Иногда проще создать новую деталь иллюзии, чем заменить старую.  
\- Не учи меня создавать иллюзии, - попросил Хибари.  
\- Почему? - Мукуро удивился. - У тебя ведь есть к этому способности.  
\- Бесит, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Ты тренируешься с Маммоном, - сказал Мукуро. - Неужели тебя до сих пор раздражают иллюзии?  
\- Не сами по себе иллюзии. Возможность их использовать.  
\- Так ненавидишь всех иллюзионистов? - Мукуро холодно улыбнулся, явно ожидая, что Хибари скажет "да".  
\- Нет, - сказал Хибари. - Просто не хочу учиться.  
\- Дай угадаю, - улыбка Мукуро стала теплее. - Ты чувствуешь, что никогда достигнешь совершенства как иллюзионист, и поэтому отказываешься от этого таланта.  
Хибари пожал плечами.  
Потом они снова разговаривали о коробочках, вернулись в тренировочный зал, и Мукуро снова попытался победить Хибари с помощью морских змей Тумана. Они расстались, не закончив бой - Мукуро исчез, отвлёкшись, а Хибари проснулся.

Днём Гокудера Хаято устроил в городе несколько взрывов, от которых было много дыма и шума, но от них не пострадал ни один житель Намимори - только присланные Бьякураном чужаки. Хибари всё равно пообещал забить Гокудеру до смерти - и они встретились на базе. Сначала Кёя поговорил с малышами, пересказав им сведения, полученные от Мукуро.  
\- Цуна договорился с Хром, - сказал малыш с ящерицей.  
\- Новые траты, - малыш с лягушкой вздохнул.  
\- Крохобор, - укоризненно сказал ему Бельфегор.  
\- Люди Бьякурана что-нибудь заподозрили? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Нет, - сказал малыш с лягушкой. - Этот придурок, - он кивнул на малыша с ящерицей, - затеял тренировку в стиле Вонголы. Пока люди Бьякурана следили за Гокудерой, Ямамото и фальшивым Одиннадцатым, настоящий Одиннадцатый в компании Бельфегора разговаривал с Хром Докуро. Или Рокудо Мукуро.  
\- Их нельзя считать разными людьми, - сказал малыш с ящерицей, и Хибари почувствовал, как его душит ревность. Он не хотел, чтобы Мукуро был привязан к кому-то, кроме него самого. Это Хибари должен был быть одним целым с Мукуро, а не Хром Докуро. Хотя против самой Хром Хибари не имел ничего - маленькая хрупкая девочка не вызывала у него никаких эмоций. Она была инструментом Мукуро, таким же, как трезубец или змеи в коробочке.  
Раздражение он излил на Гокудеру, который не возражал против драки. Хранитель Урагана Савады Цунаёси использовал все свои трюки - но ему не удалось достать Хибари. Гокудера всё же научился чему-то за последнее время, Хибари не покалечил его не потому, что не хотел этого делать, а потому, что Гокудера хорошо уклонялся.

Ночью Мукуро снова появился во сне Хибари. Сначала он рассказал всё, что узнал о Бьякуране за прошедший день - и попросил передать эту информацию малышам. Хибари выслушал, запомнил и пообещал выполнить его просьбу.  
\- Ты не считаешь, что я использую тебя? - спросил Мукуро, закончив отчёт.  
\- Нет. Я думаю, мы на одной стороне, - сказал Хибари.  
Больше они не поднимали эту тему: Мукуро добывал информацию, Хибари запоминал, не всегда подвергая её анализу - Бьякуран вёл дела с мафиозными семьями, которые не интересовали Хибари - и передавал её малышам.  
Время текло с необычной скоростью - днём оно было медленным, а по ночам ускорялось в два раза. Мукуро и Хибари почти не дрались - только изредка им удавалось выкроить время между разговорами и занятиями любовью, но и тогда Мукуро не сражался сам, а демонстрировал Хибари действие коробочек, которые уже были на вооружении у людей Бьякурана.  
Днём Хибари ходил в школу, тренировался и разговаривал с малышом с лягушкой. Он почти не видел малыша с ящерицей, но знал, что и он, и стадо Савады бывают на базе ежедневно.  
\- Мы готовы перекупить Верде вместе с помощниками. Он согласен, но сделка ещё не заключена, - сказал однажды малыш с лягушкой.  
\- Что это значит? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Вряд ли Бьякуран оставит этот шаг без внимания.  
Хибари кивнул, а ночью рассказал об этом Мукуро.  
\- Спасибо. Теперь я знаю, что нужно делать, - сказал тот.  
\- А что должен делать я? - почти обиженно спросил Хибари.  
\- Подожди ещё немного. Я заставлю Бьякурана поторопиться с моим освобождением.  
\- Как?  
\- Скажу, что согласен воссоздать для него условия, необходимые для подготовки иллюзиониста, способного использовать пулю подчинения, - Мукуро поморщился. - Задачей Вонголы станет вовремя помешать мне.  
\- Вот как, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы именно ты помешал мне, - Мукуро широко улыбнулся и обнял Хибари. Больше в ту ночь они не разговаривали.

***

Ждать пришлось целых два дня. Малыш отменил тренировки, а Мукуро не появлялся в снах Хибари. Кёе казалось, что время остановилось, как вода в болоте.  
Он уснул на крыше школы, но во сне оказался дома. Мукуро сидел к нему спиной и смотрел на улицу, где из низких тяжёлых туч сыпался мелкий снег и таял, не долетая до земли. Хибари сел рядом с ним.  
\- Бьякуран вывез моё тело из Вендикаре, - сказал Мукуро. - Но не даёт мне возможности воспользоваться им.  
\- Где оно? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Смотри, - сказал Мукуро. Снег пошёл сплошной стеной, на белой завесе проступила карта Северной Европы, появилась красная точка с надписью "Вендикаре" над ней, пунктиром пролёг маршрут, по которому везли Мукуро.  
\- Где пункт назначения? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Вероятнее всего, здесь, - пульсирующая красная стрелка указала на север Норвегии. - У Бьякурана есть база южнее Вардё.  
\- Там есть аэропорт? - спросил Хибари.  
Мукуро пожал плечами. Он приблизил карту, показывая Хибари более точный маршрут к базе. Мелькнул ещё один город, дорога от него пошла на юг, вильнула к морю.  
\- Я найду тебя, - пообещал Хибари.  
\- Сначала избавь Хром и Кена с Тикусой от соглядатаев, - Мукуро перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на Хибари. Кёя не мог понять, что значит этот взгляд, но не отвёл глаз.  
\- Хорошо, - он взял Мукуро за руку и потянулся к нему.  
Краем глаза он заметил, что карта исчезла, снова рассыпавшись на хрупкие мелкие снежинки. Послышались чьи-то шаги, Мукуро вздрогнул, обернулся и исчез в ту же секунду, когда губы Хибари коснулись его щеки. Она показалась Кёе ледяной.  
Проснувшись, Хибари понял, что в реальности тоже пошёл снег, и снежинки падали ему на лицо. Серый призрак солнечного света уже просочился сквозь плотные облака и коснулся города. Ученики спешили в школу, у Хибари тоже был повод поторопиться.

Когда он вышел из школы, время помчалось бегом, даже снежинки стали падать быстрее. Ирие Шоичи шарахнулся от Сасагавы Рёхея, споткнулся и упал, рассыпав учебники. Савада Цунаёси обернулся на шум и замер на месте.  
\- Помоги ему, - Хибари толкнул его в спину и поспешил к воротам. Возле них стояла машина, в которой сидел один из людей Бьякурана. Хибари рывком открыл дверцу, вытащил его, ударил в висок и уронил на тротуар.  
Гокудера отклеился от стены дома напротив, выплюнул сигарету в грязь и спросил:  
\- Подвезти?  
\- Да, - Хибари сел на пассажирское сиденье. - В Кокуё.  
\- Окей, - Гокудера шлёпнулся на место водителя, громко хлопнул дверцей.  
Мотор взревел, машина сорвалась с места.  
\- Реборн сказал, что сегодня всё начнётся, - Гокудера сунул в рот очередную сигарету, покосился на Хибари и не стал закуривать.  
Хибари кивнул.  
\- Цуна и остальные наведут порядок в городе.  
Хибари представил себе это "наведение порядка" и позвонил Кусакабе.  
\- Уберите чужаков. Травоядных не трогать, - приказал он и повесил трубку, не слушая ответа - он и так знал, что Дисциплинарный комитет справится.

Когда они прибыли в Кокуё-лэнд, там уже шёл бой. Хибари не почувствовал ни одной иллюзии и понял, что у Мукуро больше нет власти над этим местом.  
Кен и Тикуса сражались у входа в здание, Хром не было видно. Чужаки не ожидали нападения со стороны ворот и пропустили удар в тыл. Хибари избил тех, кто стоял у него на пути, оставив остальных Гокудере, и прошёл в здание.  
Кен поднялся следом за ним, зажимая огнестрельное ранение в плече. Тикуса, у которого была сломана нога, остался внизу. Хром лежала на диване и едва дышала.  
\- Что с ней? - спросил Хибари.  
\- У глупой девчонки нет половины внутренних органов. Она жила только благодаря Мукуро.  
Хибари подошёл к Хром. Даже будучи в коме, она продолжала сжимать навершие трезубца, на пальце у неё было кольцо. "Маленький слабый зверёк - и всё-таки хищный", - с уважением подумал Хибари. Он снял с пальца Хром кольцо Тумана, зажёг на нём Пламя - и из этого Пламени создал ей иллюзорные органы взамен отсутствующих. Человеческая анатомия была достаточно хорошо известна Хибари, но сделать это оказалось всё равно слишком легко. Хибари решил, что это от того, что он восстановил иллюзию, уже существовавшую раньше.  
\- Ого, - сказал Кен, когда Хром вдохнула поглубже.  
\- Заткнись и отнеси её к машине, - приказал Хибари.  
Он вернул ей кольцо, на котором продолжало гореть Пламя Тумана. На мгновение оно погасло, но девочка сжала кулак - и Пламя разгорелось снова. Теперь Хибари не поддерживал иллюзию внутренних органов Хром, она справлялась сама.  
\- Мне это понадобится, - сказал Хибари и забрал у неё трезубец. Хром не ответила, и Кен, вставивший в рот зубы гориллы, взял её на руки.  
Они спустились вниз - Гокудера уже перебинтовал Тикусу и сделал для него костыль из толстой ветки.  
\- Поедем на базу, - сказал Гокудера, когда они добрались до машины.  
Хибари кивнул.  
\- Что с Мукуро? - слабым голосом спросил Тикуса.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Хибари и сам удивился тому, как зло это прозвучало.  
По дороге Тикуса и Кен потеряли сознание - один от боли, другой от потери крови, а Хром так и не пришла в себя окончательно. Поэтому больше вопросов не было.

Гокудера позвонил Бельфегору, тот отправил их к запасному въезду на базу. Автомобиль нырнул в иллюзию и попал в огромный лифт, который привёз их на полупустой склад за медицинским блоком. Там уже ждали врачи.  
\- Что теперь? - спросил Гокудера у Хибари, когда пострадавших увезли.  
Тот пожал плечами. Гокудера закурил.  
Пришёл Бельфегор, неся на руках малыша с лягушкой.  
\- Гокудера, поступаешь в распоряжение Реборна, - сказал он. - Хибари Кёя, что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Забрать Мукуро.  
Малыш с лягушкой посопел и спросил:  
\- Это его сегодня ночью вывезли из Вендикаре?  
Хибари кивнул.  
\- Они в Европе, - Бельфегор скривился. - Босс не оставил нам самолёт, так что придётся лететь обычным рейсом.  
\- Нет, - сказал Хибари. - Но вы должны сделать так, чтобы нам дали посадку в Вардё.  
\- К тому моменту, как мы там окажемся, нам дадут и посадку, и наземный транспорт. Я сейчас свяжусь со Скаллом, - пообещал малыш. - Обратный путь тоже обеспечит Вонгола.  
"Если он будет", - подумал Хибари, а вслух произнёс:  
\- Мне нужно зайти домой.  
\- Через час мы за тобой заедем, - сказал Бельфегор.  
Хибари кивнул.  
Он поднялся на поверхность на лифте, бегом добрался до дома, переоделся и позвонил отцу. Трубку сняли после третьего гудка.  
\- Сын, - сказал отец.  
\- Отец, - сказал Кёя.  
Две секунды они молчали.  
\- Чем я могу помочь? - спросил отец.  
\- Мне нужен самолёт. До Норвегии.  
\- Это важно?  
\- Да, - сказал Хибари. Подумал и добавил: - Очень.  
\- Что должно быть на борту?  
\- Ничего особенного. Минимум персонала. Летят три человека. Я, Харияма Монта и Харияма Химеко, - под этими именами малыш с лягушкой и Бельфегор учились в средней школе Намимори.  
\- Через час я тебе перезвоню. Прислать машину?  
\- Нет, - сказал Хибари и повесил трубку.

Когда отец перезвонил, Кёя уже сидел на пассажирском сиденье рядом с Бельфегором. Сумка с трезубцем Мукуро и чистой одеждой лежала на заднем сиденье. Малыш с лягушкой устроился на руках у Хибари и недовольно заворчал во сне, когда тот потянулся за телефоном. Бельфегор хихикнул. Хибари выслушал указания отца и передал их Бельфегору.  
\- Я сказал, что со мной летят ваши иллюзии, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не забьёшь нас до смерти, - сказал малыш, разбуженный разговором.  
\- Нет, - успокоил его Хибари. - Сегодня я хочу забить других людей.  
\- Какое облегчение, - язвительно заметил Бельфегор. Хибари не понял, о чём он.  
В аэропорту малыш и Бельфегор скрылись за иллюзиями, благодаря иллюзиям же у них не возникло никаких проблем с полицейскими и паспортным контролем. Частный самолёт, ждавший их на взлётной полосе, не принадлежал отцу Хибари. Кёя решил, что отец решил не афишировать свою связь с авантюрой сына, и был рад такой проницательности.  
Салон был разделён на два отсека. Один выполнял функции гостиной, другой предназначался для отдыха. Хибари попытался уснуть сразу после взлёта, но было слишком шумно.

Время снова замедлилось. Секунды превратились в минуты, минуты - в часы. Хибари обязательно нужно было уснуть.  
Он вызвал стюардессу - одну на весь самолёт - и потребовал шампанского.  
\- Что-то отмечаете? - спросила глупая девчонка.  
\- Не ваше дело, - сквозь зубы ответил Хибари.  
Морщась, он выпил целый бокал - и всем телом ощутил, как отступает напряжение, сковывавшее его с момента пробуждения. Хибари закрыл глаза и провалился в сон, полный прохладной солёной воды. Он мог захлебнуться или пойти ко дну, не сообразив, где верх, но рядом оказался Мукуро. Он молча схватил Хибари за руку, и они вместе поднялись на поверхность.  
\- Бьякуран готовит ловушку, - сказал Мукуро.  
\- Я догадываюсь, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Помнишь путь зверей? - спросил Мукуро.  
Хибари пожал плечами. Мукуро превратил их в птиц и бросился к белому небу. Хибари последовал за ним. Небо стало экраном, на экране появилась схема.  
\- Это карта базы в Финнмарке.  
\- Красным отмечена взрывчатка? - уточнил Хибари, машинально запоминая всю картину.  
\- Да, - сказал Мукуро.  
\- А ты где? - Хибари не видел на карте надписи "Мукуро" или другого понятного знака.  
\- Здесь, - белое пёрышко подлетело к комнате, которая целиком была закрашена красным.  
\- Ты знаешь, как её отключить? - спросил Хибари.  
\- Да, - Мукуро засмеялся. - Бьякуран был уверен, что я не смогу передать вам эту информацию, и любезно продемонстрировал мне процесс установки всех бомб. Смотри.  
Хибари смотрел и запоминал.  
\- Ты летишь один? - спросил Мукуро, и Хибари показалось, что в его голосе сквозит любопытство.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я лечу?  
\- Из-за шума, который донимает тебя даже во сне, - Мукуро вернул им человеческий облик и перенёс в светлую спальню. Самое большое зеркало стало экраном, на нём была карта базы Бьякурана.  
\- Со мной летят Бельфегор и малыш с лягушкой, - Хибари посмотрел на Мукуро и улыбнулся, потому что был очень рад его видеть.  
Мукуро коротко улыбнулся в ответ и тут же нахмурился.  
\- А Хром и остальные?  
\- В безопасности, - сказал Хибари. - Они были ранены.  
Мукуро кивнул.  
\- Бельфегора называют гением, - задумчиво сказал он. - Расскажешь ему о бомбах.  
\- Их могут взорвать снаружи?  
\- Могут, - Мукуро быстро оглянулся, скорчил брезгливую гримасу и исчез.  
Хибари проснулся в очень дурном настроении. Самолёт заходил на посадку.

У выхода из небольшого аэропорта их уже ждал тёмно-фиолетовый микроавтобус, приземистый и вытянутый, явно изготовленный на заказ.  
\- Скалл уже здесь, - сказал Бельфегор.  
Но оказалось, что малыш в шлеме не явился лично. Он остался на плавучей базе Вонголы, которую подвёл к берегу на расстояние, подходящее для одностороннего наблюдения за базой Бьякурана.  
\- Если Бьякуран пришлёт подкрепление, Скалл их остановит, - сказал малыш.  
Хибари кивнул. Машина мчалась по заснеженной дороге.  
\- Ты связывался с Мукуро? - спросил Бельфегор.  
\- Да, - Хибари рассказал всё, что успел узнать.  
\- Как проходим ворота? - поинтересовался водитель.  
\- Под иллюзией, - ответил малыш. - Ответственным за операцию назначается Хибари Кёя.  
\- Почему он? - возмутился Бельфегор.  
\- Босс сказал, что он заинтересованное лицо, - отрезал малыш.  
Бельфегор надулся и продолжал демонстрировать недовольство, пока автомобиль не остановился у контрольно-пропускного пункта.  
\- Груз номер пятьдесят четыре, - сказал малыш человеку с штурмовой винтовкой, который вышел к автомобилю. Пламя Тумана скользнуло в приоткрытое окно и устремилось к домику охраны.  
\- Я не слышал о таком грузе, - медленно, словно во сне, начал человек.  
Дальше Хибари не слушал. Он выскочил из машины и под прикрытием иллюзии ворвался в тесное помещение, где столпились охранники. Бельфегор сунулся было за ним, но, видимо, решил не мешать. Хибари убивал быстро - ломал шеи и пробивал черепа. Все люди Бьякурана были вооружены огнестрельным оружием и им неудобно было драться в замкнутом пространстве.  
\- Готовы, - сказал Хибари, прикончив последнего. У машины водитель деловито допрашивал того, кто вышел из домика. Малыш висел рядом с ним в воздухе и поводил руками из стороны в сторону.  
\- Посмотрим, что мы сможем сделать, - Бельфегор позвал малыша, и они скрылись в домике.  
Хибари остался снаружи и прислонился к стене, заставляя себя ненадолго расслабиться и отдохнуть - впереди был долгий бой.  
Водитель вернулся в машину, из домика раздался треск, мигнул и погас жёлтый фонарь над воротами базы, полностью скрытой в холме. Где-то над морем надсадно завыла сирена.  
\- Попались, - Бельфегор злорадно захихикал, направляясь к машине. Малыша он нёс на руках.  
\- Что вы сделали? - Хибари пошёл за ними.  
\- Испортили их систему связи и дали Скаллу знать о себе, - Бельфегор хлопнул дверцей.  
\- Теперь базу можно взорвать только изнутри, - пояснил малыш.  
Хибари недовольно покосился на море, в машине звук сирены казался тише, но его всё равно было слышно. Наконец что-то коротко ухнуло, море плюнуло на берег огромной неровной волной, слизало снег с причала, к которому от ворот базы вела дорожка, и вернулось к обычному размеренному существованию.  
\- Наконец-то, - проворчал малыш.  
\- Скалл убрал крейсер Бьякурана, который болтался у входа в залив, - сказал Бельфегор раньше, чем Хибари спросил, что произошло.

Их попытались не пустить внутрь, но малыш напугал защитников базы так, что те не взорвали очередную бомбу, а водитель протаранил ворота.  
\- Я останусь здесь с машиной, - сказал он.  
\- Убивай всех, кто попытается бежать.  
Водитель ухмыльнулся и достал из-под сиденья раскладной арбалет.  
Хибари устремился вперёд, не дожидаясь, пока они наговорятся.  
\- Эй! - крикнул ему в спину Бельфегор. - Нам нужно сначала захватить командный центр.  
Это было совершенно бесполезное напоминание - командный центр базы находился на оптимальном маршруте к комнате, в которой держали Мукуро. Сумка с трезубцем колотила Хибари по спине, и он затянул ремень так, чтобы она не дёргалась. Пока он это делал, освещение в коридоре погасло, а потом сменилось тусклым аварийным. Судя по звукам, Бельфегор и малыш у него за спиной встретились с очередной группой защитников базы. Хибари не стал возвращаться, а направился к командному центру. В коротком коридоре его ждала целая толпа.  
\- Мальчишка? - удивлённо спросил один из противников.  
\- Иллюзия? - усомнился другой, вооружённый коротким копьём, на котором горело Пламя Солнца.  
\- Это Хибари Кёя, Хранитель Облака Вонголы в Одиннадцатом поколении, - внёс ясность карлик, которого Хибари сначала не заметил. Его оружие, короткий хлыст, было объято Пламенем Тумана, и Хибари понял, кого он должен убить в первую очередь.  
\- И я ненавижу иллюзионистов, - сказал он на случай, если противники ещё этого не знали.  
Карлик мерзко ухмыльнулся и попытался исчезнуть. Кёя прыгнул к нему, ударил ногой в живот, отмахнулся от типа с солнечным копьём, одним движением отбросил меч, обрушившийся на него с другой стороны, а недоумка, атаковавшего таким глупым способом, ткнул тонфой в горло. Недоумок захрипел и отшатнулся, нелепо взмахнув руками. Противники Хибари больше мешали друг другу, чем самому Хибари - он использовал их бессознательные или ещё стонущие и истекающие кровью изломанные тела в качестве щитов. Тип с солнечным копьём умер быстро - Хибари превратил его лицо в кровавую кашу. На копьё он насадил другого неудачника. За карликом пришлось гнаться до стальной двери, закрывавшей вход в командный центр. Хлыст ударил по тонфе, Пламя Тумана столкнулось с Пламенем Облака, обожгло руку Хибари и вызвало раздражение, которому Хибари почти обрадовался. Карлик решил, что сковал движения Хибари, и подсунул ему иллюзию кучи пищащих котят в большой корзине, а сам превратился в котёнка и спрятался среди них. Хибари ударил по корзине свободной рукой.  
\- Дешёвый трюк, - сказал он.  
\- Зато действенный, - голос карлика прозвучал за спиной у Хибари, но Кёя знал, где тот находится на самом деле, и не стал оборачиваться, а ещё раз ударил по корзине, очертания которой уже начали оплывать.  
Котята исчезли с громким противным писком, карлик сплюнул кровь и притворился мёртвым. Хибари взял его за ноги и ударил головой о стену изо всех сил. Грушеподобный лысый череп треснул, мозги и кровь выплеснулись на белый пластик.  
\- Ну ты псих! - восторженно сказал Бельфегор, догнавший Хибари.  
Кёя бросил труп и обернулся. И малыш, и Бельфегор были залиты кровью с ног до головы, но судя по тому, как они держались, кровь была чужая. Хибари взглянул на себя и понял, что сам выглядит не лучше.  
\- Люди Скалла высадятся на берег через десять минут, - сказал малыш. - Давайте поторопимся, а то этот тупой коротышка присвоит себе всю славу.  
Хибари повернулся к двери.  
\- Подожди ты! - окрикнул его Бельфегор. Фиолетовая коробочка ударилась о металл перед лицом Хибари и упала в подставленную ладонь.  
\- Кто здесь? - Хибари оглянулся.  
Бельфегор пожал плечами.  
\- Понятия не имею. Тип, которому она принадлежала, умер раньше, чем успел её открыть, - он самодовольно усмехнулся.  
Хибари зажёг на кольце Пламя и накормил им коробочку. Когда он направил её от себя, из неё вырвался сполох фиолетового Пламени, который превратился в тёмно-серого волка. Зверь зарычал, присел перед прыжком, по шкуре пробежала волна фиолетовых искр, и он бросился на дверь. Кёя отступил с дороги, но его всё равно обдало горячим ветром. Бельфегор и малыш растворились в воздухе, скрытые иллюзией, сладковатый воздух коснулся лица Хибари, и он понял, что сам скрыт в ней же. Железная дверь застонала, прогибаясь под ударом облачного волка, но всё же осталась на месте. Зверь отступил, помотал тяжёлой головой и снова бросился на неё. Жалобно взвизгнули крепления, дверная коробка хрустнула, как человеческие кости - дверь провалилась в просторное помещение, залитое ярким светом.  
Хибари шагнул в этот свет и чуть не ослеп. В иллюзию малыша кто-то вмешался, Хибари понял, что ему придётся иметь дело ещё с одним иллюзионистом.  
\- Добро пожаловать в ад, - объявил неприятный пронзительный голос.  
Бельфегор и малыш оказались рядом с Хибари. Стало очень жарко, и демоны с трезубцами в руках бросились на них. Бельфегор уклонился, малыш создал несколько десятков своих копий и исчез. Хибари убил двух демонов и громко рассмеялся.  
\- Я был в аду, - сказал он. - Там намного веселее.  
Пламя Тумана защищало его от жара и уничтожало демонов при каждом прикосновении.  
\- Я займусь иллюзионистом, - прошептал малыш совсем рядом. - А ты помоги Белу, раз знаешь, что делать.  
Бельфегор уничтожал демонов привычным способом, метая в них ножи, они гибли по несколько штук за раз, но вражеский иллюзионист создавал новых десятками. Одному из них удалось достать Бельфегора, и у того изо рта и носа хлынуло пламя - Хибари уже видел такое раньше, в аду, показанном Мукуро. Бельфегор упал на колени, демоны занесли над ним трезубцы. Хибари вмешался, хоть и догадывался, что будет дальше. Бельфегор схватился за рану, посмотрел на свою руку и прохрипел:  
\- Королевская кровь пролилась.  
После этого Хибари нужно было отступить и следить за тем, чтобы Бельфегору никто не зашёл в тыл - он превратился в по-своему красивый смертоносный ураган. Ножи и нити расходились от него в разные стороны, пели, разрезая ослепительно белый густой свет - и неизменно находили цель. Хибари не подходил к нему, чтобы не попасть в ловушку из нитей и не испортить Бельфегору игру. Копии малыша пропали, а потом свет резко потускнел, демоны исчезли, и Бельфегор упал на пол, связанный иллюзией малыша. Вражеский иллюзионист был по грудь закован в кусок сверкающего льда и нечленораздельно хрипел, дико вращая налитыми кровью глазами.  
\- Я ничего вам не скажу, - простонал он, когда Хибари подошёл к нему вплотную.  
\- Мы не спрашиваем, - сказал Хибари и толкнул его в плечо. Незавершённая статуя рухнула на пол, и облачный волк разорвал ей горло.  
\- Малыш, убери лёд, - попросил Хибари. - У него кольцо Тумана.  
\- И коробочка, - Бельфегор уже пришёл в себя и поправлял корону перед выключенным монитором, как перед зеркалом.  
Малыш появился в кресле перед большим центральным пультом. Лёд исчез. Хибари впустил волка в коробочку и забрал оружие с трупа.  
\- Интересно, что там за животное, - сказал он, рассматривая коробочку Тумана.  
\- Какие-то змеи, - сказал малыш. - Твой волк расправился с ними, пока мы были внутри иллюзии.  
\- Я отдам это Мукуро, - сказал Хибари.  
Несмотря на всю свою жадность, малыш не стал возражать. Хибари взял его на руки, а Бельфегор уселся в кресло перед пультом.  
\- Идите вперёд, - сказал он. - Я заблокирую все лишние двери и дождусь Скалла.  
\- А взрывчатка? - напомнил Хибари.  
\- Значит, догоню вас, когда разберусь с этим пультом, - Бельфегор дёрнул плечом, его пальцы уже коснулись клавиатуры. - Не мешай мне.  
Хибари поставил малыша на сумку, чтобы освободить руки, и двинулся вперёд. Двое жалких охранников попытались оказать ему сопротивление, но Хибари забил их до смерти, даже не уронив малыша - тот явно давно привык быть пассажиром во время сражений и только вцепился в плечо Кёи, когда тот начал двигаться.  
Перед дверью, за которой находился Мукуро, Хибари остановился и прислушался.  
\- Там есть кто-нибудь, кроме него? - спросил он у малыша.  
Тот завозился, шурша чем-то, чихнул, оглушительно высморкался и сказал:  
\- Нет.  
Дверь открылась сама по себе. Хибари напрягся, ожидая встретить противника, но то, что он увидел, было намного хуже.

В середине комнаты находился большой контейнер цилиндрической формы, огромная отвратительная банка, к стенам которой были прикреплены бомбы. Банка была наполнена жидкостью, и в этой жидкости находился человек. Рокудо Мукуро. Хибари застыл, не зная, что делать.  
\- Бел сейчас подойдёт, - как сквозь вату донёсся до него голос малыша.  
Хибари медленно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от Мукуро. К его правому глазу была подведена какая-то труба, левый заклеен, рот и нос закрывала маска, к которой тоже тянулись трубки - потоньше. Цепи опутывали всё тело и, как будто этого было мало, запястья, лодыжки и шея были охвачены широкими кандалами.  
\- Кто-то очень сильно его боится, - Бельфегор, бесшумно возникший рядом с Хибари, захихикал. Хибари сжал тонфы, и Бельфегор отшатнулся от него.  
\- Потом забьёшь меня до смерти, - холодно сказал он. - А сейчас дай разобраться с взрывчаткой.  
Подходя к контейнеру, он вздохнул:  
\- Жаль, нельзя позвонить динамитному мальчику.  
За работой он непрерывно болтал, задавая Хибари вопросы, как будто успел забыть, как отключаются датчики на бомбах. Кёя чуть не прослушал, когда Бельфегор сказал, что снаружи уже идёт бой - люди Бьякурана, пришедшие на помощь базе, столкнулись с отрядом малыша в шлеме.  
Чудовищная боль, много хуже того, что Хибари довелось испытать в аду, сковала все его внутренности. Он не знал, как она называется, и не хотел знать. Он хотел убрать всю эту мерзость от Мукуро, снова увидеть его свободным и сильным.  
\- С бомбами покончено, - наконец сказал Бельфегор, отступая от контейнера. - Но я не знаю, как его вытащить оттуда.  
\- Я тоже, - недовольно сказал малыш. - И я не могу с ним связаться, хотя уверен, что он знает, как освободить своё тело.  
\- Надо было оставить в живых кого-нибудь из иллюзионистов, - Бельфегор снова вздохнул. - Ткнули бы трезубцем, и он бы сам себя вытащил.  
Хибари убрал тонфы, осторожно опустил малыша на пол и достал из сумки трезубец.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Бельфегор.  
"Люблю Рокудо Мукуро", - подумал Хибари и оцарапал левое предплечье.  
Свет погас.

***

Хибари пришёл в себя. Он сидел на полу, рядом с ним обеспокоенно топтался малыш.  
\- С тобой всё в порядке? - спросил он.  
\- Да, - сказал Хибари. - Что с Мукуро?  
\- Лежит. Дышит. Сам посмотри, - предложил малыш.  
Перед лицом Хибари появилась рука Бельфегора. Он схватился за неё и рывком поставил себя на ноги. Мукуро лежал на каталке, накрытый простынёй. Он казался мёртвым, Хибари успел испытать приступ идиотского ужаса и положил руку ему на грудь, чтобы почувствовать стук сердца.  
\- Кое-где всё-таки рвануло, - почти расстроенно сказал Бельфегор. - Люди Скалла расчищают завалы.  
\- Мы не можем выбраться? - быстро спросил Хибари.  
\- Можем. Ждали, пока ты очухаешься. Мукуро сказал, что будет в полном порядке, просто не сможет пока двигаться.  
Хибари кивнул и потянул каталку к выходу из комнаты. Бельфегор сунулся было помочь, но малыш удержал его, поймав за шнурок ботинка.  
\- Мы пойдём вперёд, - Бельфегор взял малыша на руки.  
\- Расчистим дорогу, если там кто-нибудь остался.  
\- Вот, - Бельфегор положил на грудь Мукуро навершие трезубца. - Вы чуть не забыли. Пока, - он ухмыльнулся и, подпрыгивая, ушёл вперёд.  
Хибари толкнул каталку. Лампы в коридоре мигнули, и ему показалось, что Мукуро улыбнулся.

Снаружи уже было тихо. Возле входа на базу валялись трупы, раненых оперативно грузили на катера. В стороне, окружённые людьми в чёрных костюмах, мёрзли работники лаборатории, которым удалось уцелеть в бойне.  
\- Хибари Кёя, я полагаю? - спросил человек с изображением фиолетового спрута на плече.  
Хибари кивнул.  
\- Командир ждёт вас на своём катере, - человек указал на причал. - Вам нужна помощь?  
\- Его нужно укрыть, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Конечно, - человек отдал болтавшимся без дела бойцам несколько отрывистых приказов на языке, которого Хибари не понял, и те подбежали к каталке, на ходу разворачивая чёрный полиэтиленовый мешок. "Он же не умер!" - хотелось заорать Хибари. Люди развернули мешок и накрыли им ноги Мукуро, а часть, оказавшуюся над головой, приподняли, как тент. Оглянулись на Хибари, ожидая приказаний.  
\- Вперёд, - сказал Хибари.  
На катере Мукуро уже ждали врачи - или один врач с двумя помощниками. Если бы Хибари не был настолько уставшим, он не позволил бы им его трогать.  
\- Ты весь синий, - сказал малыш с лягушкой на голове.  
\- Мы тут закончим, а вы отправляйтесь на плавучую базу, - сказал Бельфегор.  
\- Рад тебя видеть, - пропищал малыш в шлеме.  
Хибари прошёл в кормовую часть катера и сел в углу, наблюдая, как люди в халатах суетятся вокруг Мукуро.  
\- Через десять часов он сможет говорить. Через сутки будет полностью дееспособен, - сказал один из них, обернувшись через плечо. Хибари улыбнулся и позволил себе уснуть.

***

Он проснулся в небольшой комнате без окон. Не сразу сообразил, где находится, и успел придти в ярость, но потом понял, что спал настолько крепко, что подчинённые малыша в шлеме просто отнесли его в каюту.  
Дверь, за которой Хибари сперва ожидал увидеть шкаф, скрывала крохотный санузел. Кёя вымылся и переоделся - сумка с чистой одеждой лежала на свободной койке.  
Покинув каюту, он быстро отыскал столовую, в которой дежурил один из подчинённых малыша в шлеме. Этот человек не говорил по-японски, но догадался связаться с командиром.  
\- Доброе утро, - жизнерадостно откликнулся тот. - Если хочешь есть, скажи этому типу в столовой. Про еду он поймёт на любом языке.  
\- Где Рокудо Мукуро? - спросил Хибари.  
\- В медицинском блоке, - малыш помолчал секунду. - Как раз должен был придти в себя. Я объясню, как к нему пройти.  
\- Я слушаю, - сказал Хибари, а потом старательно запоминал сбивчивые объяснения малыша.

Хибари так спешил убедиться в том, что произошедшее вчера - не бред, не сон и не иллюзия, что едва не перешёл на бег, свернув к медицинском блоку из главного коридора. Но навстречу ему попались два человека из отряда малыша, и Хибари прошёл мимо них шагом.  
В крохотной приёмной за столом сидел седой человек в белом халате.  
\- Чем могу помочь? - поинтересовался он, глянув на Хибари поверх очков.  
\- Я ищу Рокудо Мукуро, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Хибари Кёя? - уточнил врач.  
Кёя кивнул.  
\- Третья дверь налево.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Хибари и сорвался с места.  
Мукуро дремал, лёжа на боку спиной к стене, и совсем не походил на покойника. На прикроватном столике стояла пустая посуда. Хибари подошёл к нему и, чтобы не шуметь, двигая стул, присел на корточки перед кроватью.  
\- Кёя, - прошептал Мукуро и нахмурился.  
\- Я здесь, - ответил Хибари.  
Мукуро резко открыл глаза. Хибари улыбнулся и взял его за руку.  
\- Это не сон, - так же тихо произнёс Мукуро.  
\- Нет, - ответил Хибари. - Я здесь.  
\- Обними меня, - потребовал Мукуро.  
Хибари обнял его, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не сжать изо всех сил.  
\- Я не хрустальный, - напомнил Мукуро со смешком.  
Хибари промолчал и прижал его чуть сильнее. Мукуро взъерошил ему волосы и вздохнул.  
Время остановилось совсем. Хибари не знал, сколько он просидел, прижимая к себе Мукуро. Потом Мукуро пошевелился, Хибари помог ему лечь обратно, и время нехотя двинулось с места.  
\- Мне сказали, мы будем в Японии через четыре дня, - сказал Мукуро.  
Хибари пожал плечами.  
\- Я ничего не спрашивал. Сразу пошёл сюда.  
\- Я хотел подняться на верхнюю палубу, но мы под водой, а наверху лёд, - Мукуро закрыл глаза, и Хибари подумал, что он снова хочет спать.  
\- Ты устал?  
\- Да, - ответил Мукуро.  
\- Я ещё приду, - пообещал Хибари.  
Мукуро не отреагировал, и Хибари решил, что он снова спит. Хибари посмотрел на Мукуро ещё немного, осторожно выпрямился и вышел из палаты.  
Он позавтракал, раздобыл план плавучей базы, выяснил, что всплывут они не раньше, чем покинут Берингово море - и убивал время в каюте, пока дежурный врач не связался с ним по внутренней связи и не сказал, что пациент Рокудо Мукуро хочет его видеть.

Мукуро ждал его у выхода из медицинского блока, прислонившись к стене. На нём был свободный комбинезон техника и ботинки армейского образца.  
\- Мне нужно переодеться, - сказал он, как только Кёя подошёл. - Мне сказали, что тут есть резервный гардероб для пассажиров, но выбирать предложили самому. Составишь мне компанию?  
"Куда я денусь?" - подумал Хибари и пожал плечами.  
Мукуро двигался напряжённо и осторожно, как человек, которому давно не приходилось шевелиться. Хибари как можно незаметнее следил за ним, чтобы вовремя подхватить, если Мукуро начнёт падать, но Мукуро не падал. Он часто останавливался, как будто для того, чтобы осмотреться, но Хибари видел, что он просто устаёт. Он хотел уже предложить Мукуро отложить посещение резервного гардероба, но решил, что это может прозвучать оскорбительно.

В длинной комнате с низким потолком и ярким освещением - Мукуро ненадолго зажмурился, когда загорелся свет - находилось огромное количество шкафов. Они стояли в четыре ряда, образовывая внутренние узкие коридоры. Хибари пришлось бродить за Мукуро по этим коридорам. На каждом шкафу было написано, что именно он содержит. Одежда для мирного населения и для подростков Мукуро не удовлетворила - формы школы Кокуё он не нашёл, а форму средней школы Намимори не стал трогать, поймав взгляд Хибари - но шкафы с модной одеждой задержали его надолго. По мнению Хибари, все эти вещи были нелепыми и неудобными, но Мукуро откровенно развлекался, выбирая себе наряд - и Кёя ничего не говорил.  
\- Какой интересный вкус. Не знаешь, кто мог поместить сюда всё это? - Мукуро открыл очередной шкаф и отодвинулся, чтобы Хибари тоже мог полюбоваться на плащи и куртки, украшенные разноцветным мехом и перьями.  
\- Извращенец, - сказал Хибари.  
Мукуро фыркнул и собрался обидеться.  
\- Хранитель Солнца Вонголы похож на клоуна, - пояснил Хибари.  
\- Полагаю, он считает себя неотразимым, - Мукуро закрыл шкаф и перешёл к следующему.  
Наконец, Мукуро надоело выбирать одежду. Заявив, что ему нужно привести себя в порядок, он вернулся в медицинский блок.  
Хибари дождался его, и они вместе пообедали в столовой для офицеров, где к ним присоединился малыш в шлеме. Он горел желанием показать Хибари и Мукуро плавучую базу, которую искренне любил. Хибари подумал, что Мукуро устал, и собрался отказаться, но Мукуро сказал:  
\- Конечно, мы с удовольствием осмотрим базу.  
Таким образом им удалось убить ещё несколько часов. Хибари продолжал наблюдать за Мукуро - и их взгляды несколько раз сталкивались, когда каждый думал, что другой на него не смотрит. Кёе казалось, что Мукуро ждёт от него чего-то, но он не мог понять, чего. Он чувствовал себя растерянным, пока малыш не заговорил о том, что Вонгола готовит масштабную операцию по поимке Бьякурана Джессо.  
\- Я не против принять участие в этой операции, - Мукуро улыбнулся.  
\- Я хочу его убить, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Бьякуран хорошо спрятался, - зло сказал малыш. - Но мы обязательно его найдём.

После ужина малыш оставил их в покое. Мукуро сказал, что ему не нужно возвращаться в медблок и что он будет жить в каюте рядом с той, в которой живёт Хибари. Он был очень бледен и поэтому, когда он задержался возле двери в свою каюту, Хибари сказал:  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Мукуро улыбнулся, пожелал ему спокойной ночи в ответ и пошёл спать.  
Хибари решил, что сделал что-то не так, и тоже лёг. Уснуть он смог далеко не сразу - он ворочался на неудобной койке, а в голове у него ворочались тяжёлые медленные мысли. Всё было хорошо, но Кёя чувствовал себя до обидного одиноко, чего с ним не случалось уже давно.

Во сне он тонул в вязкой чёрной воде без дна и поверхности. Вода заполнила нос и рот, залилась в лёгкие. Хибари решил, что сейчас умрёт и проснётся, но кто-то дёрнул его за шиворот и вытащил на крышу школы. Это был Мукуро, и Кёя хотел поблагодарить его, но он отвернулся и материализовал трезубец.  
\- Хочешь подраться? - удивлённо спросил Хибари.  
\- Раз уж ты не можешь предложить мне других развлечений, - Мукуро издевательски усмехнулся.  
Хибари чуть не задохнулся от ярости и бросился на Мукуро с голыми руками, не создавая себе оружия. Мукуро подставил трезубец, отшвырнул Кёю, и тонфы всё-таки пришлось создать. Мукуро уклонялся и дразнил Хибари иллюзиями, поэтому к тому моменту, когда Кёя сумел сократить дистанцию между ними до удобной, он безумно хотел убить Мукуро. И это желание причиняло боль, потому что Хибари по-прежнему хотел любить Мукуро. Он расколол трезубец, отбросил тонфы и связал руки Мукуро его же курткой, уронив его лицом вниз. Навалился сверху, прижимаясь всем телом и подрагивая от напряжения - противоречивые желания разрывали его надвое. В конце концов желание любви оказалось сильнее кровожадности. Хибари ослабил узел, помог Мукуро перевернуться и прижался губами к его шее. Мукуро ударил его коленом в бок, а потом изо всех сил пнул в живот. Хибари успел увидеть его лицо, перекошенное от ярости, упал в небо и проснулся.  
Совершенно необходимо было что-нибудь предпринять. Принимая душ в крошечной кабинке, в которой сложно было развернуться, Хибари думал о том, что именно он будет делать.  
Можно было затеять драку с Мукуро - тому явно нравилось драться с Хибари. Но начать в любом случае стоило с разговора. Хибари решительно не знал, что говорить.

Он так ничего и не придумал, когда обнаружил, что стоит перед дверью в каюту Мукуро. Уже поднял руку, чтобы постучать в неё, но тут дверь открылась, и Мукуро сказал:  
\- Пришёл пожелать мне доброго утра или продолжить драку? Позволь тебе сказать...  
Дальше Кёя его не слушал. Он сделал шаг вперёд, схватил Мукуро за руки так, чтобы тот не мог вырваться, и поцеловал. От неожиданности Мукуро не успел отвернуться, а потом ответил на поцелуй с жадностью и яростью. Он попытался прижать Хибари к стене, но тот сам прижал его, на секунду отпустил руку, чтобы дотянуться до двери и захлопнуть её, а потом схватил снова.  
\- Боишься, что я тебя ударю? - спросил Мукуро, когда Хибари сделал паузу, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
\- Ударить ты можешь и ногой, - Хибари хмыкнул.  
\- Тогда отпусти меня, - потребовал Мукуро. - Я хочу тебя потрогать.  
Хибари отстранился, чтобы снять безрукавку, оставив рубашку Мукуро на растерзание. Сам Мукуро ещё не успел до конца одеться - он был в брюках и футболке. Хибари сунул под неё ещё прохладные после умывания ладони, прижал их к гладкой коже и чуть не умер от захлестнувшего его невозможного восторга. Нужно было уточнить у Мукуро что-то важное, но Хибари не смог сразу вспомнить, что именно, а когда вспомнил, руки Мукуро уже были у него в штанах.  
\- Если ты сейчас спросишь, можно ли мне уже трахаться, - Мукуро как будто прочёл его мысли, - я тебе что-нибудь оторву.  
\- Тогда я не смогу заняться с тобой любовью, - Хибари заткнул ему рот поцелуем, и Мукуро застонал.  
Они продолжали трогать друг друга - повторяя то, что делали в снах, и на ходу изобретая новые ласки. Когда Хибари целовал его шею, Мукуро дрожал и всхлипывал, прижимался к животу Кёи стоящим членом, запускал пальцы в волосы и хватал за плечи.  
\- Стоя неудобно, - сказал Хибари, выныривая из очередного поцелуя.  
\- Койка узкая, - ответил Мукуро.  
\- Секунду, - Хибари отпустил его, потому что сделать то, что он придумал, было проще, чем объяснить.  
Скинул ботинки и упавшие к щиколоткам брюки, стащил матрасы с обеих коек и бросил на них одеяло. Мукуро прихватил свою подушку и картинно улёгся на спину, широко раздвинув ноги. Хибари наклонился к его члену и даже успел коснуться его кончиком языка, но Мукуро схватил его за волосы и дёрнул вверх, заставляя смотреть на себя. Он скалился, правый глаз светился злым красным светом, хотя левый сиял.  
\- Хибари Кёя, если ты немедленно меня не трахнешь, я тебя убью, - непривычно серьёзно пообещал Мукуро.  
\- Я хочу любить тебя, а не трахать, - сказал Хибари, глядя на Мукуро, как загипнотизированный.  
\- Ты невозможен, - простонал Мукуро, разжал пальцы и запрокинул голову.  
Хибари наклонился и ещё раз поцеловал его, Мукуро вытянул руку за голову, ухватился за полу плаща, брошенного на стул, и подтащил его к Хибари.  
\- Там, в кармане, - невнятно пробормотал он и сам потянулся к губам Кёи. В кармане был тюбик. Хибари не стал вчитываться в латиницу, свернул крышку, выдавил на пальцы прозрачную мазь без запаха. От первого же прикосновения Мукуро широко распахнул глаза, втянул воздух сквозь зубы и весь напрягся.  
\- Немедленно не получится, - сказал Хибари, пытаясь преодолеть сопротивление его тела.  
\- Да как угодно, - Мукуро дёрнул его к себе с такой силой, что они столкнулись зубами.  
Хибари жадно поцеловал его, Мукуро расслабился, и Кёе пришлось сдвинуться ниже, чтобы войти в него.  
От первого толчка Мукуро вскрикнул, коротко и неожиданно жалобно. Хибари замер, испугавшись, что причинил ему слишком сильную боль, но потом Мукуро сам двинулся ему навстречу, и Хибари больше не останавливался.  
Мукуро кричал, и Кёя тоже закричал, когда удовольствие стало невыносимым.  
Он так и остался лежать на Мукуро, только немного подвинулся, чтобы его опавший член выскользнул из тела Мукуро. Тот не пытался прогнать Хибари или сбросить, и Кёя мог слушать стук его сердца.  
Снова нужно было что-нибудь сказать - и снова Хибари не знал, что говорить.  
\- Я очень рад, что ты здесь, со мной, - произнёс он. Слова показались Кёе невыразительными и глупыми, но других у него не было.  
\- Если бы я мог выбирать, - Мукуро улыбнулся, - я предпочёл бы оказаться с тобой в каком-нибудь более уютном месте.  
Хибари вспомнил про контейнер, сам того не желая. Помолчал и сказал:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты жил со мной.  
Мукуро ощутимо вздрогнул.  
\- Кёя, - он взъерошил Хибари волосы. - Ты, наверное, сошёл с ума, если считаешь, что я буду безвылазно сидеть в твоём возлюбленном Намимори.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Хибари. - Я имел в виду - когда ты там.  
Мукуро вздохнул.  
\- Ты невыносим.  
\- Ты тоже, - отозвался Хибари.  
\- Но это ты хочешь, чтобы я с тобой жил. Почему?  
\- Это очень глупый вопрос, - Хибари приподнялся и поцеловал Мукуро.  
Пока тот придумывал, как бы ещё съязвить, Кёя сказал:  
\- Надо позавтракать.  
Мукуро открыл рот, закрыл его и кивнул.

***

На четвёртый день путешествия плавучая база Вонголы поднялась к поверхности. Тяжёлые чёрные волны в последний раз окатили верхнюю палубу и упали обратно в океан. Хибари и Мукуро вышли в ледяную темноту. Ветер пробирал до костей, и тёплая одежда не была для него помехой.  
Мукуро встал у поручня и стал смотреть на юго-восток.  
\- Лучше было подождать внутри, - сказал Хибари. - Если будет пасмурно, мы вообще ничего не увидим.  
\- Заткнись, - ответил Мукуро и шмыгнул носом.  
Хибари встал так, чтобы заслонять его от ветра хотя бы с одной стороны. Через полчаса он уже готов был силой отвести Мукуро внутрь.  
\- В аду было холоднее, - тот как будто угадал его намерение.  
Из-за ветра слезились глаза, и лёд склеивал ресницы. Хибари почувствовал, что замерзает, но Мукуро, казалось, не замечал холода, и Хибари ждал вместе с ним.  
Наконец, небо на востоке посерело, и, словно по заказу, тучи расступились перед пока ещё слабыми солнечными лучами. Мукуро улыбнулся, щурясь на свет, и сказал:  
\- Пойдём.  
И они ушли с верхней палубы.


End file.
